


Can You Do Me a Favor?

by titaniumbechloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is whipped, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, angsty pining, but so is Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumbechloe/pseuds/titaniumbechloe
Summary: Chloe asks Beca to come down with her to Tampa during Christmas break. Only, not just as a friend. Miscommunication leads to Chloe’s family believing the co captains are dating, so obviously Chloe’s only option is to have Beca pretend to date her instead of telling her parents she was single.Another fake dating AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Bechloe fic and I hope you all enjoy it! :)
> 
> My tumblr :  
> titaniumbechloe.tumblr.com

“Hey so this is gonna come out weird no matter how I say it, so I’m just gonna rip off the bandage. I need you to pretend to date me.”

  
Beca’s eyes popped open and she jerked up from her pillows, squinting against the sunlight pouring into her room before her eyes landed on her best friend standing at the side of her bed. She cleared her throat, wondering if she actually heard that or if she was still in a dream. She sat up completely, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and running a hand through her hair.

  
“Okay so um, I’m gonna need like five minutes, just let me wake up fully and then we can talk about, whatever this is.” She said, giving a fidgeting Chloe a small smile before getting up to go to the bathroom. She quickly closed the door behind her, turning on the sink and splashing a handful of cold water on her face. She reached for a towel, dabbing at the droplets on her skin before putting the towel into the laundry bin. She stopped for a moment, staring at herself in the mirror. She sighed, wondering what the hell Chloe meant by pretending to date her.

  
The only Bellas left in the house apart from Beca were Chloe and Stacie. Everyone else left either the night before or earlier that morning. Stacie was leaving at noon to catch her plane back to upstate New York and Chloe would leave the next day, taking a drive from Baton Rouge to her hometown near Tampa, Florida. Beca on the other hand had no intention of leaving the Bella house. She didn’t necessarily need to be there, she just didn’t feel like staying with her father and step mom.

  
She swore to the other Bellas - mostly Chloe who felt bad about leaving Beca all alone - that she would be fine; wouldn’t be lonely with the house completely empty. However, the DJ knew that deep down she’d probably become lonely at some point. Beca wouldn’t express it verbally, being the stubborn girl she was about being open about how much people mean to her out of fear of being let down, but the Bellas truly were her family. Over the years, each girl developed ways to chip at Beca’s walls, Chloe probably being the one who got the furthest since she’s been doing it since the moment they met.

  
The short girl could safely say that nobody ever got to her quite like Chloe had. She was never dependent on another person in her life, she had been that way since her dad left when she was thirteen. But in their four years of friendship, Chloe managed to get right under the DJ’s skin with little to no effort at all.

  
Beca realized shortly after breaking up with Jesse that she had feelings for her best friend. It seemed everyone knew it before she did, because she came to Jesse about it and he wasn’t shocked in the slightest, Chloe made her feel things that no person in her life was ever able to from the moment they met. There was something about her that was comforting to Beca. She knew that she would never be judged or abandoned by Chloe. She was like the safety blanket Beca would deny she ever had if you asked her (she did, and even had it hidden underneath her bed at the Bella house.)

  
Little did she know that all of the Bellas except for Chloe - who had the same feelings for Beca as the short girl did for her - had bets placed on when the co-captains would finally confess their feelings to each other. Their lingering looks and near constant physical contact when they were within arms reach made them about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the other girls. Beca knew she was screwed, Chloe was the only one who had truly seen Beca Mitchell in her purest, most unfiltered form.

  
Beca sighed, turning away from the mirror and opening up the bathroom door, stepping out into the hallway before the stairs and getting a whiff of coffee. She gravitated toward the familiar smell, finding Chloe busy in the kitchen. She smiled at the sight, sitting down at the counter by Chloe.

  
“Hey sleepyhead, I made you some coffee.” The redhead said as she caught sight of the yawning brunette, sliding the short girl’s favorite mug over to her. Beca hummed happily as she took a long sip of the liquid goodness. Lord knows she was gonna need at least one cup before having this conversation. There was a brief silence as Beca waited to feel the caffeine flood through her, then she cleared her throat and began speaking.

  
“Okay,” She breathed out, leaning against the counter, “So explain to me what exactly you meant when you woke me up.” She suggested, giving Chloe her undivided attention. Not that the redhead even needed to do much to get that from the DJ.

  
“Well…” She started, playing with the dish rag in her hands and not making eye contact with her best friend as she continued, “How would you react if I told you that my family may or may not be under the impression that we’re dating and I’ll need you to pretend to be my girlfriend while we’re there?” She asked, looking up at Beca with an apologetic smile. The DJ took a deep breath, tilting her head toward the ceiling and closing her eyes for a moment.

  
“First I would ask why they’re under that impression,” She began, “Then I’d ask how the hell we pull that off.” Chloe winced, remembering the conversation she had with her mom on the phone the day before.

  
“I mean it’s kind of a long story.” She replied, picking at her nails nervously.  
“I have plenty of time to spare.” Beca said, giving Chloe a small smile.

  
The redhead sighed, beginning her explanation, “Okay so, every year, I go home to Tampa to see my parents, which you know, “ Beca nodded and Chloe continued, “Lately, my mom has been really… pushy I guess when it comes to the whole dating thing. She sounded so hopeful when she asked if I’d be bringing anyone special, and I said yes because I didn’t want to let her down. So when she asked who I panicked and I just… said I was dating you.” She finished, looking at Beca nervously. The DJ just stared at her for a moment, running a hand through her hair.

Silence fills the kitchen and Chloe doesn’t show it physically, but on the inside she’s screaming at Beca to just say something, anything, even though she knows the brunette needs to process the information she just gave her,

“Okay,” Beca says after a beat, looking at Chloe, “Why me?” She asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible

“You were the most believable,” She explained, “Also the only person I knew I’d be able to ask on such short notice,” Beca nodded and ran a hand through her hair again, “My only other option is Aubrey, but she already had plans with her dad and my parents know her and I are friends. So that’s what brought us here.” She says, using her hands to gesture around the kitchen. Beca sat in silence once again, contemplating what to say to Chloe.

She breathes deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, wondering how she even got into this situation and who the asshole was in the universe that decided to tempt her with such a task.

“How exactly do we like, you know-” She cut off, gesturing with her hands like she wasn’t sure how to phrase it.

“Pretend we’re together?” Chloe finished for her and Beca nodded, “I have that figured out.” She announced, smiling brightly at her best friend.

  
“Alright, explain it to me then.” The DJ replied.

  
“It’s pretty simple actually. You just need to show up with me and pretend like you’re absolutely in love with me,” Chloe said dramatically, Beca choking on air at that one regardless of how much she was joking. _That won’t be difficult at all_ , she thought to herself as Chloe continued, “...and use that charm of yours to mildly impress my family.”

  
“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Beca replied, getting up from her seat at the counter to get another cup of coffee.

  
“You do have to slightly festive though.” Chloe added and Beca groaned as she filled her mug.

  
“You’re gonna torture me with that aren’t you?” Beca huffed, pouting at Chloe adorably and making the redhead’s heart soar.

  
“Maybe just a little,” She teased, grinning at the short girl, “So what do you say?” She asked, facing Beca who was standing next to her. Chloe wanted her to be a hundred percent sure that she was okay with this. The DJ hummed as though she was thinking about it, scratching her chin.

  
“I mean, sure I guess. It’s just pretty lame.” Chloe gasped and grabbed a snickering Beca by the sides where she knew the brunette was ticklish, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, yes I’m in!” She yelped, pushing Chloe’s hands away. Chloe giggled at her, “It’s gonna cost you though.” Beca said.

  
“Is the joy of my company not payment enough?” Beca snorted at the older girl.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Beale. I’m just going for the food.” She said nonchalantly, peering at Chloe over her mug with a mischievous look in her eyes as Chloe gasped, smacking Beca on the shoulder. The DJ snickered at her best friend, holding her hands up in surrender.

  
“Oh speaking of food, I bought chocolate chip Eggos as bribery in case you needed a little extra convincing.” Beca’s eyes widened and she nearly broke her coffee mug with how hard she put it down on the counter to race to the freezer and get the waffles.

  
“It would’ve taken a lot more than chocolate chip waffles to convince me.” Beca retorted as she put two in the toaster and setting it high enough to get them nice and crispy.

  
“Oh I have plenty of ways to get you to do anything for me, Becs. Just haven’t used them yet.” The redhead said with a wink. Beca ducked her head to hide the blood rush to her cheeks and Stacie chose that exact moment to bound down the stairs, hearing the suggestive tone in Chloe’s voice and jumping on the chance to tease her captains.

  
“Can you two horndogs have your sex talk upstairs, people eat in here and as hot as you two are, I have a flight to prepare for and I don’t have time to watch you two go at it on our kitchen counter.” Stacie commented. Beca choked on her first bite of her bribery food and Chloe let out a loud laugh.

  
“Aw, but we need to practice Stacie, Beca here agreed to come to Tampa and play house with me.” Chloe said sweetly, coming up from behind Beca who was eating at the counter and wrapping her arms around her midsection. Beca nodded and continued eating her waffles in silence.

  
Stacie snickered, making her way over to the counters to get herself a bowl of cereal, “You two are nauseatingly cute and you’re not even together, I don’t think you need much practice.” Chloe giggled and thanked Stacie, letting go of a blushing Beca and moving back over to the sink to wash dishes. Stacie sat down across from Beca at the counter, eyebrows raised at the brunette who was burning a hole into Stacie’s forehead with her glare. She smirked knowingly at Beca and continued talking to Chloe.

  
“I’m serious, you guys are practically a married couple at this point. All you’re missing are the papers and the rings.” Stacie lamented and Beca cleared her throat uncomfortably. Chloe chuckled and winked at Stacie who grinned in return.

  
“Well it’s good to know that we’re convincing enough. I need my parents to find us as believable as possible.” The redhead said cheerily, earning a hum from Stacie.

  
Beca finished her food and got up to wash it, speaking up once she finished, “Right, I’m gonna go upstairs and dig out my suitcase so I can pack.” She said, trying to escape the teasing tone in Stacie’s voice and the knowing look the tall girl kept giving her.

  
She went upstairs after cleaning up, sighing as she sat down on her bed. She was about to spend winter break pretending to be in a relationship with her best friend who she’s been in love with for god knows how long. Everything about this situation screamed trouble and half of her was about ready to flee and just hide underneath her covers until break was over. The other half was just confused. Beca had no idea what to make of this situation, but she knew damn well that she would go through with it no matter what. She’d do anything for Chloe.

  
The DJ shook her head and stood up, walking over to her closet to dig out a suitcase. Just as she came out of the closet, her phone began to ring on her nightstand. Checking the caller ID, she saw it was Jesse and picked it up.

  
“Becaw! How’s my girl doing over at Barden?” She chuckled at him, hearing the dorky smile she knew he had on his face as he used that dumb nickname from their freshman year.

  
They broke up during their junior year, both agreeing that there just wasn’t anything romantic between them. Well, that and Beca drunk called him the night before their breakup crying about her unrequited love for Chloe. Jesse wasn’t even shocked though, there was always something between those two and he wasn’t about to get in the way of Beca’s happily ever after.

  
“Hey loser,” She greeted him as she began putting clothes in her suitcase, “I’m like, fine, I guess.” She said, wincing at how apprehensive she sounded. Jesse would definitely make her talk to him about whatever was going on because of the tone in her voice. And that’s exactly what he did.

  
“Uh oh. I know that voice, that’s your ‘something happened with Chloe and now I’m freaking out about it’ voice. So spill, what’s the girl drama?”

  
“I don’t have a voice for that.” She argued, earning a laugh from Jesse.

  
“You so do. Come on, put your pride aside for a second and talk to Dr. Jesse.” Beca scoffed, moving around her room as she looked for the things she needed to pack.

  
“Chloe asked me to come home to Tampa with her.” She announced, her tone still off but Jesse wasn’t able to place why she might sound so worried about that.

  
“Okay, that’s a good thing, right?”

  
“Well yeah.” She replied.

  
“So why do you sound like it’s not a good thing?”

  
Beca sighed, sitting down on her bed next to her suitcase, “Well it’s a little more complicated than me just going there.”

  
“Are you gonna elaborate or-” Jesse began, but was cut off by Beca.

  
“She asked me to go so I could play pretend with her.” She blurted. Jesse went quiet on the other line and Beca huffed when she heard him begin to laugh.

  
“Beca, that’s awesome! I mean Jesus, this just like a movie.” Beca rolls her eyes, standing up once again to grab some shirts from her closet.

  
“It would be awesome if I wasn’t freaking out about it. I mean how am I supposed to pretend to be in love with her without her catching on to the fact that I actually kind of already do love her?” 

  
Jesse sighed, “You want my honest opinion?” He asked, Beca replied with a hum and he continued, “I think you’re making a way bigger deal out of this than it actually is. And before you try to argue,” he said, just as the DJ was about to defend herself, “Just hear me out for a minute, okay?”

  
Beca heaved a sigh, “Fine.” She grumbled.

  
“Think of it this way, you now have an excuse to be the way you want to be with her. What if doing that helps ease the feelings you have for her because you’ve gotten the chance to at least pretend you’re together?” He pauses, giving Beca a moment to process what he’s saying by continuing, “And I know you don’t want to get your hopes up about something coming out of it, but what if she ends up realizing that she feels the same way?” He questions, and Beca sighs, knowing he was right.

  
“I guess. It’s just scary. What if I slip up and she ends up figuring out that I like her and never wants to speak to me again?”

  
“I can guarantee that won’t happen. Chloe doesn’t run from stuff like that, you’re her best friend and she wouldn’t throw all that away because you like her.” Jesse assured. Beca relaxed a little. She knew Jesse wouldn’t tell her that unless he absolutely believed it, and that helped ease some of the anxiety she felt.

  
“You’re right. I need to stop psyching myself out. I can do this.” She affirmed, and Jesse hummed in agreement.

  
“Yes you can. Look, I gotta go to brunch with my parents right now. Let me know if you need Dr. Jesse again.” He teased.

  
“Whatever loser. Tell your folks I said hey.” She said, ending the call after saying her goodbyes. She sighed and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
She was gonna be fine. She’s Beca effin’ Mitchell. The big BM, as Fat Amy would say. She could so handle this. Right?


	2. Sharing a Bed Is Scary When You’re Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls hit the road and get to their motel at the halfway point of their trip and it’s AWKWARD but fluffy at one point as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super rushed and kind of messy because I’ve written and rewritten so many times and I just wanted to get an update out there. Sorry if it sucks ASS.
> 
> Please continue to leave comments and kudos and leave me messages on tumblr if you wanna :)
> 
> titaniumbechloe.tumblr.com

Beca wasn’t sure what she expected when she was woken up the next morning by a 7:00 alarm she most definitely didn’t set herself, though it was pretty obvious who the culprit was. After all, she agreed to go on a trip with Chloe Beale, the girl who took on the role of getting the Bellas where they needed to be on time after Aubrey graduated and was known for setting alarms for people after they fell asleep to ensure they woke up on time.

Beca groaned, the unnecessarily loud alarm on her phone continuing its tirade on her eardrums for several seconds. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and shut the alarm off, sighing contentedly as silence once again filled the room. The quiet was short lived though, because not even five minutes after her alarm woke her up, her best friend bound up the stairs to her room, blasting music from her phone.

“Time to get up, sleepyhead! We need to be packed up and on the road by noon!” She said, pulling Beca’s blankets off her body and giggling when the DJ curled up into a ball, mumbling about needing five more minutes.

The redhead persisted though, not giving up until Beca begrudgingly sat up and half heartedly glared at her through sleepy eyes.

“If we aren’t leaving until noon, why are you waking me up at seven in the morning?” She whined, laying back down on her bed.

Chloe just smiled at her as she made her way to exit the room, “So that way we have time to double check that we have everything and avoid morning traffic.” And Beca just shrugged in response, because her best friend had a point.

__________________________________

Beca begrudgingly left her bed and showered quickly, spending less than twenty minutes in the bathroom before going up to her room to put clothes on.

She came downstairs after drying her hair and getting dressed and was greeted by the smell of coffee and the sight of Chloe dancing to Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet while she cooked them breakfast.

She smiled, her best friend hadn’t noticed her yet and Beca just watched as she twirled around the kitchen. The sun shone through the house, making Chloe’s red hair appear impossibly more red than it was in regular lighting. The dark blue jeans she wore hugged her legs tightly, and she noticed that Chloe was wearing Beca’s red and blue flannel over a white tank top.

And damn did she look good.

The shorter girl realized it was probably creepy that she was just staring, so she came up from behind the redhead and tickled her sides, making her shriek and whip around to hit Beca with a spatula. The DJ snickered, dodging the utensil and moving to sit down after Chloe went back to cooking.

They settled down across from each other at the kitchen island as they went over the plan once again. Once they finished their food, they went through their checklists to make sure they had everything.

“Steal another one of my flannels, Red?” Beca teased, earning an innocent grin from Chloe.

“I can’t help it! They’re so comfy and they keep getting mixed with my clothes.” Chloe defended, and Beca narrowed her eyes at her, her signature smirk still on her face.

“Suuuure.” She replied, laughing after Chloe chucks a shirt at her from across the room.

“Finish packing, weirdo. We’re leaving in half an hour.”

“Yes, sir.” Beca said with a mock salute. She turned on her heel and went back up to her room, carefully packing up her mixing equipment into a backpack along with her laptop.

She went through her checklist one last time, moving around her room to grab whatever she forgot or thought of last minute and finally felt ready after twenty minutes.

She shrugged her backpack onto her shoulders and grabbed her duffel back off her bed, making her way downstairs. Chloe smiled at her brightly, her eyes sparkling and impossibly blue.

“Ready?” She asked as she pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her purse and slid them onto her face, obscuring Beca’s view of those baby blues.

“As I’ll ever be.” Beca replied, following Chloe out of the house and to her car.

_________________________________

The first three hours of the drive went by relatively quickly, the girls spent the majority of it listening to music playing from Beca’s music library - the brunette having made them a playlist for their trip to Tampa - and they switched between singing along to the music and random conversation.

At one point, while Beca and Chloe were sitting in traffic after four hours of driving, Titanium began flowing through the speakers and the redhead looked over at Beca with a huge grin, winking at the DJ and then giggling at the blush in her cheeks.

Chloe began singing and Beca smirked and rolled her eyes in the passenger seat as their car moved at a snails pace in the traffic. Chloe took her eyes of the road to sing directly to Beca. The DJ shook her head, playfully glaring at Chloe as she began to harmonize with the her.

Chloe beamed at her, turning her eyes back onto the road as the cars in front of her began to pick up to normal speed.

Despite the one traffic jam they hit, they made it to their motel in Panama City Beach in pretty good time. The girls took out the smaller overnight bags they packed for the one night in the motel out of the car and made their way to the front desk.

“How may I help you?” The woman at the front desk asked, and Chloe smiled at her politely as Beca trailed behind her.

“Hi, I need a room with two beds, please.” She requested, and the woman typed something into her computer before giving her an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, the only rooms we have available at the moment have one king sized bed. Would that be okay?” She asked, and Beca’s eyes widened as Chloe nodded her head, giving the woman her credit card information and getting the keys to their room before heading to the elevator.

It’s not like she hasn’t shared a bed with Chloe before, they’ve fallen asleep together in their beds more times than she could count in their four years of friendship. It was just that now she was pretending to be dating Chloe and something about that made sharing a bed with her intimidating.

Chloe didn’t seem to mind as much as Beca did, saying something about how having to share would “help them feel more like a couple” and that “they’d be sharing a bed at her parent’s house anyway,” which made the brunette panic a little more.

“We’re sharing a bed at your parents house?” She asked, making Chloe raise her eyebrows.

“Well yeah, I mean if you’re not comfortable with it, I’m pretty sure we have an air mattress you could use, but my family might get suspicious if you don’t sleep with me.” Chloe explained as she sat down on the bed. Beca shook her head, approaching the sliding door that lead out to a balcony.

“It’s fine, I mean it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” She replied, once again reflecting on all the times she woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist and her legs tangled with Chloe’s.

Those were her favorite mornings. Whether they fell asleep together watching a movie, or drunkly stumbled back into the Bella house after a party, or those times when they both had crappy days and were too tired to talk so they just wordlessly crawled into Beca’s bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Waking up next to Chloe Beale was one of Beca’s favorite things in the world.

The sound of Chloe’s voice brought her mind back to their conversation, “That’s true, face it, you love being my cuddle buddy.” The redhead teased.

You have no idea. Beca thought to herself.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Beale.” She fired back with a smirk, she said despite what she was actually thinking.

“What if you help me sleep at night?” Chloe asked, watching Beca move over to her laptop case.

Beca shrugged, “Guess you’re outta luck then, Red.” She joked, sitting down on the side of the bed Chloe hadn’t already claimed as she booted up her laptop.

Chloe gasped in mock hurt, “Meanie.” She pouted, and Beca smiled at her, overwhelmed by how adorable this woman was. She stuck her tongue out at Chloe and turned her attention back to her computer as the redhead got ready for a shower.

“I’m gonna order pizza, you want your usual?” She asked, though she still didn’t understand how anyone enjoyed pineapple on their pizza. Chloe hummed in response and Beca felt her jaw drop when the redhead pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her toned back muscles, then slide her jeans off her just as toned legs.

She blushed furiously when she finally snapped her eyes up and met Chloe’s baby blues staring at her, mischief mixed with something Beca couldn’t exactly pinpoint swimming in them.

“You alright there, Becs?” The redhead challenged, watching the shorter girl sqiurm.

“Mhm, yeah. Just got a mix to work on so I’m ju- I’m just gonna just get started. After I order our pizza.” Beca stuttered, motioning to her laptop and avoiding eye contact with her best friend who sauntered into the bathroom.

“Alrighty spazz.” She laughed, closing the bathroom door behind her and leaving an extremely flustered Beca on the other side.

The DJ groaned and ran a hand through her hair. This was gonna be a difficult week if Chloe kept up with her flirty behavior. She focused her attention back on her laptop and placed the order for their pizza and began a new mix while she waited for Chloe.

After they ate, the girls settled in for the night, both stuffed after filling themselves up with pizza and one beer each. Chloe was on her phone texting her mother and Beca was on her’s, scrolling through her social media, reading all the feedback on her latest mix that she posted. Chloe put her phone down on the nightstand and turned to the DJ.

Beca set her phone down as well, settling down in the bed and facing Chloe.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my family.” The redhead whispered despite the fact that they were the only two people in the room. Beca gave her a small smile.

“Me too,” she said, leaning on the bed with her elbow, “I’m nervous though.” She confessed as she sat up, earning a concerned look from Chloe.

“Why?” She asked, sitting up cross legged so her and Beca were on the same level, their knees touching in between them.

“No, no it’s okay, it’s dumb.” The brunette said, trying to shrug it off. Chloe would have none of that though.

“Beca, you can talk to me. Don’t shut down, this is important,” she said, carefully watching her best friend, “Come on, tell me what’s up.”

Beca sighed, playing with her hands in her lap, “Okay,” she said, “I’m not really the most affectionate or emotionally available person in the world. And your parents are under the impression that we’re in a relationship” Chloe nodded, silently urging Beca to continue, “So what if they don’t like us as a couple because of that? What does that say about our friendship?” She asked, “What if they don’t like me because I’m not good enough for you?” She finished, not looking at Chloe as she waited for her to reply.

It broke Chloe’s heart to see how vulnerable Beca was in this moment. To see how much it meant to her how Chloe’s parents liked her. Chloe shook her head, putting her hands on Beca’s shoulders.

“Hey. Look at me, Becs,” the DJ lifted her head, her eyes glassy in the dim light of the room, “My parents will love you. They already do, just from hearing how amazing a friend you are to me. You’ve been here for me through thick and thin and they know that and they’re gonna love you. I just know it.” She assured, and the tension in Beca’s shoulders slowly dissipated as she nodded, acknowledging Chloe’s words.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” She said, giving Chloe a small smile.

“Make no mistake, Mitchell. I’m always right.” She joked, earning an eye roll from Beca.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself down, “I am excited to meet your family though. It’s about time I met the people who know all the embarrassing stories from your childhood.” She joked, earning a slap on the arm from Chloe.

“Shut it, nerd.” She giggled, the sound of it causing a smile to spread across Beca’s face.

“Make me.” She said, without thinking. She bit her lip immediately after that, the air in the room suddenly feeling heavy as Chloe stared at her. Beca’s was racing in her chest and she cleared her throat, averting her eyes as they both awkwardly shuffled around in the bed. They stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes before Chloe spoke up.

“You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t do enough experimenting in college.” She confessed quietly into the darkness of the hotel room. Beca’s eyes widened and she cleared her throat awkwardly before speaking up.

“Well, um, on that note, I’m gonna go to sleep.” She said, turning onto her side facing away from Chloe, who looked at Beca’s back dejectedly.

“Goodnight, Becs.” She whispered.

“Night Chlo.” Beca mumbled. Little did the DJ know that she’d spend the rest of the night dreaming about kissing her best friend.


	3. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make it to Chloe’s childhood house and there’s a lil bit of a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient waiting for updates! I’ve rewritten this chapter probably sixty times and I’m finally happy with it, so without further ado, here is chapter 3.

Chloe woke up before Beca and upon opening her eyes, she realized two things. One, she was colder than she usually was when she woke up in the morning. And two, the reason for that was because her small best friend who she normally cuddled with every night while she slept was facing away from her as far away from her as she could possibly be without ending up on the floor. She frowned at the sight, remembering the awkwardness that hung in the air last night before they fell asleep.

Neither of them slept great that night, both feeling weird about how they left things before they went to sleep. Normally they’d talk for hours until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, but that night they lay awake on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other. Eventually their exhaustion hit them, and they fell asleep, but it was a broken sleep at best.

Chloe stared at her best friend’s sleeping form, listening to her quiet snores as she planned the day out in her head. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Beca stirred, turning over onto her side facing Chloe and reaching over for the redhead. When she didn’t feel anything she opened her eyes slightly, finding Chloe’s hand and closing her eyes as she tugged on it.

“What are you doing?” She asked, amused at Beca’s scrunched up sleep face.

“M’ cold.” She mumbled sleepily, earning another giggle from Chloe. She smiled at the brunette who was peering at her through partly open eyes. The DJ was always clingy when she just woke up, and she still had Chloe’s hand in hers, an action which gave the redhead butterflies.

“So you think you can just use me for warmth?” Chloe countered.

“Mhm. I’m afraid you have no choice, sorry, I don’t make the rules,” Beca said, holding her arms out, “Now be my little spoon.” She concluded. Chloe sighed in pretend annoyance, shifting to lay against Beca’s front.

“I guess, if you insist.” She conceded, closing her eyes as they settled.

“I insist.” Beca replied, falling back asleep contentedly now that she had Chloe in her arms finally. Waking up and not feeling Chloe even remotely close to her was confusing, until she remembered what happened the night before and she felt bad for being all weird about what Chloe said. Hence why she rolled over and asked the redhead to cuddle with her.

They ended up sleeping an extra hour before they got up to shower and get ready for the last hours of the drive to Chloe’s house. Beca insisted that she should drive the rest of the way, and Chloe didn’t have a problem with that because that meant that she could control the music. She seemed to find it funny to watch Beca’s facial expression when she played songs the Bellas previously performed, and the DJ was about ready to jump out of the car when Ace of Base began flowing through the speakers.

After two hours of driving, the girls stopped for lunch at a small diner they found along the way. Beca couldn’t wait to get out of the car and stretch her legs, and she was out of the car a split second after cutting the engine. Chloe followed Beca inside, the two girls being lead to a small booth toward the back of the diner.

The girls sat across from each other and Beca’s attention was immediately taken by the food displayed on the menu. Chloe smiled, admiring her best friend’s focused features, her heart fluttering in her chest. Beca was truly beautiful, and it was honestly a wonder to Chloe how she hadn’t been dated anyone since her and Jesse broke up. She was a sight for sore eyes, and Chloe worked up the courage to tell her that and was just about to before a young, perky waitress interrupted her.

“Good afternoon, my name is Abby and I’ll be your server today. Can I get you anything?” The young woman asked, though it appeared that she was addressing Beca only rather than the both of them. Based on the way she had her back turned to Chloe and was beaming at Beca, she must’ve found the DJ as beautiful as Chloe did, and something about that didn’t sit well with her.

Beca was completely oblivious to the flirty behavior of their waitress, looking down at her menu before looking up at the young woman, “Uh yeah, I’ll take a Coke and a bacon cheeseburger. Please.” She responded.

“Anything for a pretty girl,” she practically purrs, causing Beca to blush and Chloe to try hard to hold in a snort of laughter, “Can I get you anything else?” She asked, still not looking at Chloe. Beca widened her eyes at Chloe - a look that could only be described as a deer caught in headlights - and discreetly mouthed ‘help’ to the redhead who was trying hard to stifle a laugh.

“What did you want to get, Chlo?” Beca rushed out.

“I’ll take the same as her.” Chloe interjected, the waitress turning to her disinterestedly before she wrote down the order. She turned back to Beca and spoke again.

“Okay, I’ll be back with your drinks and then your food shortly after.” She said, winking at Beca after collecting their menus, then parting from their table. Chloe couldn’t help the small twinge of jealousy she felt, even though she was fully aware of the fact that she wasn’t actually dating Beca. It just still irked her somehow. But whatever. It was _fine_ , everything is _fine_.

  
“Earth to Chloe?” She heard Beca say, waving a hand in front of her face, “Where’d you just go?” The DJ asked curiously. Chloe just cleared her throat and forced out a laugh.

“I was just thinking about how terrible our waitress is at being subtle.” She replied, earning an exasperated sigh from Beca.

“Oh my god, she probably just wants us to tip well.” She grumbled.

“You mean she just wants you to tip her well. You gonna give her a nice tip?” Chloe asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Dude!” The younger girl exclaimed, rolling her eyes in embarrassment.

“What? I’m sure she’d appreciate it.” Chloe replied.

“Can it, Beale.” Beca warned, tensing when the waitress came by with their orders and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Is there anything else I can get you before I go back over there?” She asked, beaming at Beca who just gulped. Chloe took pity on her and spoke up.

“Actually, can we get a chocolate milkshake?” She asked, “And can you also put two straws in it? My softie girlfriend here just loves sharing them,” she informed, grabbing Beca’s hand that was placed on the table, “Right, babe?” She finished, smiling at a blushing Beca who stayed silent until she felt Chloe nudge her shin under the table.

“Oh, yep. I love that cheesy stuff.” She said, nodding at the waitress who took her hand off of Beca’s shoulder and wiped her flirty smile off her face. The young girl stuttered, moving away from the table.

“Yeah, uh sure. Coming right up.” She finished, forcing a polite smile before walking away from them. Beca sputtered a laugh when the girl was out of earshot.

“Babe, huh?” She asked, earning a shrug from Chloe.

“Gotta get you used to pet names somehow.” She replied, taking a french fry from Beca’s plate.

“Suuure. Now shut up and eat your food, schnookums.” The DJ teased, and Chloe giggled because god, this girl was such a dork.

* * *

“Hey Becs.” Chloe said, feet up in the dashboard in the passenger seat.

“Yeah?” She replied.

“If you were a flower you’d be a daaamndelion.”

“Dandelions are weeds.”

* * *

Three hours later, the girls pulled up in front of Chloe’s childhood home. The outside of the house was beautiful and exactly the kind of home Beca pictured her best friend growing up in.

The sprawling two-story house was painted a pale blue, with black shutters on the windows and all kinds of flowers and shrubs in the front. The lawn was well maintained and honestly, the entire neighborhood reeked of Floridian suburbia. Beca took Chloe’s keys out of the ignition and handed them to her. Chloe smiled at her excitedly, about ready to burst with how happy she was that she was about to see her family.

Beca, on the other hand, couldn’t tell whether she was going to throw up or pass out. Possibly both. Chloe seemed to sense this, and she placed a soothing hand on her best friend’s arm.

“Hey,” she said, getting the brunette’s attention on her, “We’ve got this, okay? They’re gonna love you.” Because I love you, she said, not daring to let the last part slip out though. Nonetheless, Beca took a deep breath, nodding to herself before pushing her door open and joining Chloe on the passenger side of the car.

Chloe grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before walking with Beca up the short gravel path to her front door. She looked at Beca, smiling at her softly before knocking on the door. Five seconds passed before the door opened, revealing a man who Chloe shared her sapphire blue eyes with. He smiled at them, and Chloe let go of Beca’s hand when he swooped her up in a big hug.

“Hi dad.” Chloe said, hugging her father tightly for a few moments before letting go and smiling up at him.

“We missed you so much ladybug.” He said, parting to the side as Chloe’s mother - who Chloe was literally the spitting image of and had the same hair color and facial structure as - hugged her daughter as well. Beca stood off to the side, awkwardly observing the interaction. Chloe was absolutely adorable, and her moment with her parents was heartwarming for Beca to see. She was glad that Chloe had that.

“I missed you guys too. It’s so good to be home,” She said, smiling brightly at her parents before turning to Beca, “Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Beca.” She said, grabbing Beca’s hand and pulling her forward gently. Beca smiled politely, ignoring the flutter in her chest that came after hearing Chloe call her her girlfriend.

Beca reached forward, shaking both of their hands gently, “It’s great to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Beale.” She told them, and Chloe’s dad waved his hand.

“Please, call us Charlie and Cheryl, you’re practically family. We’ve heard so much about you. Chloe talks about you all the time.” He gushed, smiling at the brunette and his daughter.

“All good things I hope.” She said, earning a chuckle from Chloe.

“Nothing but good things.” Chloe’s mom chimed in.

Chloe blushed, “Mom.” She whined, and Beca smirked at her best friend.

“Aw come on, babe,” Beca said, smiling at the redhead who blushed even deeper at the pet name. Oh how the tables have turned, Beca thought before continuing, “I think it’s adorable that you talk about me so much.” She assured, her eyes glinting with mischief, satisfied with how Chloe reacted to being called babe.

Chloe’s parents laughed, finding the two girls absolutely adorable with each other, “Alright, lovebirds. How about you guys bring in your bags and then Chloe can give Beca the grand tour?” Chloe’s father suggested, smiling at them both. The redhead nodded, turning to Beca.

“Let’s go grab our things,” she said, nodding toward her car before turning back to her parents as Beca lead her to the sidewalk, “We’ll see you guys inside.” She said, and her parents nodded before going back into the house.

The girls grabbed their bags, locking the car back up before entering the house. Beca took it all in, looking around and feeling strangely at home despite the fact that she had never been inside of Chloe’s childhood home before. She followed Chloe upstairs, admiring what she figured were some of the redhead’s baby photos.

Chloe saw her stop in front of one of them, a small smile ghosting over her lips as she watched the small DJ take in her surroundings. Beca turned, pointing to one of the photos on the wall that contained a two year old Chloe wearing nothing but a diaper and a pink tutu with a large smile on her small face.

“This one really captures your essence.” Beca chuckled, earning a light smack on the arm from Chloe.

“You’re such a dork.” Chloe replied, smiling at Beca as they entered her childhood bedroom. Beca chuckled, looking around the room.

“Says the girl who still has Jesse McCartney hanging up on her wall.” She retorted, holding her hands up in surrender when Chloe narrowed her eyes at her. Beca took in the rest of the room, surprised that the walls weren’t pink but instead a pale yellow. A queen bed sat in the corner of the room against the wall with a dresser pushed against the wall adjacent to it.

She walked over to Chloe’s desk, looking at the framed photos she had and smiling at the sight of a picture of the Bellas from their first ICCA win. She looked over at Chloe who set her bag down on the bed. The redhead smiled at her.

“So, _girlfriend_.” She teased, earning a smirk and an eye roll from the tiny DJ, “What did you think of my parents?” She asked, and Beca shrugged.

“I think that I can’t wait to bond with them so much that they tell me about all the embarrassing things you did as a kid.” She teased right back, and Chloe shook her head with a smile on her face as she approached the brunette slowly.

“You wanna hear all those stories, you’ll have to get through me first.” She assured, and Beca began to walk backward as Chloe got closer.

“Is that so?” She said, her voice wavering slightly when she felt her back hit the wall behind her.

“Mhm.” Chloe replied, stopping now that she was barely an inch from her best friend, their chests nearly brushing with each other. The girls eyes were locked on each other’s - cobalt locked on sapphire - and the air was thick as the girl’s both waited for the other to do something. They didn’t notice that they both began to lean in slowly until they could feel the other’s breath ghost over their lips. 

Beca‘s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of the feeling of Chloe’s lips against her’s when they were abristly interrupted.

“Girls!” A shout from downstairs floated up and Beca and Chloe practically flew apart, eyes wide as they stared at each other from across the room, “Dinner will be ready soon.” Chloe’s mom called, and the redhead shook her head, clearing the haze from her mind as she croaked out a reply.

“We’ll be right down!” She called back weakly. Beca cleared her throat as she focused her attention on her duffel bag. She could feel Chloe’s eyes on her, trying to gauge how she felt about what almost just happened. But in Beca’s head, she didn’t even know what to think. Because she wasn’t freaking out, in fact she was eerily calm.

  
She just almost kissed her best friend. The best friend who she was pretending to date. And it didn’t feel unnatural in any way and it was being used as a way to try and sell their relationship to Chloe’s family. And if it weren’t for the sudden interruption, they definitely would’ve ended up with their lips pressed together. So that was a thing.

Beca’s train of thought halted when she heard the redhead mumble something about going downstairs and she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding when Chloe left the room. She almost kissed Chloe Beale.

_Holy fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue leaving comments and kudos, they make my day! And also feel free to hit me up on tumblr 
> 
> titaniumbechloe.tumblr.com


	4. Tiny Dark Green Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and I break the fourth wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever to update, between school and work I’ve had no time to sit down and write this chapter but here it is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don’t forget to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> tumblr : titaniumbechloe

Beca stood in the middle of Chloe’s room, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Or rather what _almost_ happened. She touched her fingers to her lips, closing her eyes and flashing back just moments before when the redhead’s nose bumped against hers and she could feel her breath against her lips.

They were so close. So _painfully_ close. And the knowledge that they probably would’ve ended up kissing if it weren’t for Chloe’s mom calling them downstairs made Beca’s stomach flip. She tried to push down the feeling though. Knowing her, she probably misread the situation and is flipping out over nothing.

Deciding she was just reading into things way too much, she took a deep breath before leaving Chloe’s room and made her way downstairs to the dining area. She stepped into the kitchen, being greeted with the sight of Chloe and her mom setting the table. She made eye contact with her best friend, and she felt a small bashful smile on her lips before she looked down at her feet awkwardly. She looked up again when Chloe’s mom addressed her.

“Beca, would you mind grabbing some cups from that cupboard right there?” She asked, looking over at the DJ who smiled and nodded. Beca breezed over, opening up the cabinet and reaching up on her tiptoes to grab the glasses. She huffed, cursing her height because she could almost reach the cups.

Beca stopped dead when she felt a body press into her from behind, reaching around her and grabbing the cups with ease. She turned around to see Chloe smirking at her. She pointed at the redhead, eyes narrowed at her because she knew she was about to make a short joke.

“Don’t even think about it.” She grumbled. Chloe grinned at her.

“You’ve got quite the short temper, Becs.” She teased, and Beca stared at her for a moment. Chloe raised her eyebrows at her, then was taken by surprise when she lunged at her, fingers tickling at her sides and she yelped, defending herself with the hand that wasn’t holding the cups.

Beca was laughing, and continued tickling a shrieking Chloe who had put the cups down on the counter and was now tickling Beca just as much. Neither of them realized that they were basically holding each other, nor that they had an audience.

“Truce! Truce!” Chloe shouted.

“Take it back!” Beca yelled back, still grabbing at Chloe’s sides.

“Never!” Chloe laughed. The girls stopped when they realized that they were just as close to each other as they were when they were about to kiss in Chloe’s room not even twenty minutes ago. Beca’s eyes flickered down to Chloe’s lips for a split second, but she tore them away quickly when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them.

“You two are adorable. It’s like you guys never kissed before.” Chloe’s mom commented, and Beca raised her eyebrows at Chloe in a “well she isn’t wrong” kind of way. Chloe laughed and grabbed the abandoned cups off the counter, crossing the kitchen and setting them at everyone’s places at the table.

Chloe’s mom watched her daughter and the girl she was dating. Or rather the girl Chloe wanted her to think she was dating. It was obvious to her the moment she saw them on their porch that they weren’t a couple. However, she could tell that the two of them were hopelessly in love with each other. You’d have to be blind and deaf to not draw that conclusion. They weren’t subtle at all, but for some reason, they hadn’t caught on to the fact that the other had feelings.

And Cheryl Beale would be damned if she didn’t make her oblivious daughter and Beca realize that they were in love with each other before they headed back to Barden.  
_______________________________

Dinner with the Beales was a lot less terrifying than Beca thought it would be. Chloe’s parents absolutely loved her. They laughed at her jokes, told her a lot of stories about Chloe from when she was a child (which were hands down the funniest stories she ever heard), and most importantly, they encouraged her passion for music.

She found herself completely taken aback at how accepting and supportive these people were. Although she wasn’t sure why she was so surprised, Chloe had to have gotten her bubbly personality from somewhere. Nevertheless, for some reason, Chloe’s parents supporting her dreams meant more to her than her own parents doing it.

Once they finished dinner, they all helped out with clearing off the table and washing dishes. Beca was roped into watching a football game with Chloe’s dad when he found out that Beca rooted for the team that his favorite team was playing that night.

After her and her mom were done with the dishes, Chloe entered the living room and saw them sitting on the couch, completely absorbed in the game and trash talking each other as it wound down to the final minutes, Beca’s team leading by a touchdown.

Beca jumped up and yelped when her team intercepted the ball, effectively ending the game. She sat back down, watching the post-game interviews. Chloe chuckled, walking into the room and sitting down right on Beca, legs draped across her lap and arms wrapped around her neck.

“Whatcha doin’ babe?” She asked coyly, smirking down at Beca, who was sporting wide eyes and a bright red blush as she wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist. She raised her eyebrows at the brunette. Beca shook her head, small smile on her face because she knew Chloe was flustering her on purpose.

“Just watching the game.” She said, focusing back on the TV as she absentmindedly stroked Chloe’s side with her thumb. Chloe but her lip, able to see from the side of Beca’s face the faint mischievous smirk her mouth was forming.

“Wanna head back upstairs soon? I’m dead tired after the drive and I wanna go to sleep.” Chloe pouted, and Beca smiled up at her.

“Yeah, we can go up now actually,” She said, standing up quickly and Chloe almost tumbled off her lap. She heard her dad laughing next to Beca, and fixed them both with a halfhearted glare, “Good game, Charlie. Although it looks like it wasn’t so good for those Dolphins of yours.” She said nonchalantly.

He jokingly scoffed, “Yeah, just you wait. The Steelers will get knocked off their high horse soon, just you wait. Goodnight girls.” He said, giving them each a hug. Beca tensed at first, but decided to let it happen because Charlie was cool.

They were about to head upstairs when Chloe’s mom stopped them, “Girls, look up.” She said, pointing to the ceiling above their heads. They both looked up and there it was, looming over their heads like a tiny, dark green monster.

_Mistletoe_.

Beca felt her breath go away suddenly when she met Chloe’s eyes, both of them slightly panicked because there was no way to get out of this one. No interruptions, no excuses that wouldn’t make their fake relationship seem shady. And they both knew that, and they were both terrified. Chloe looked over at her mom who nodded at her encouragingly. She turned back to Beca, who looked like a deer caught in headlights for the second time tonight.

“Guess we gotta follow tradition then.” She said, and Beca nodded. Chloe took a deep breath before cupping Beca’s face and leaning in slowly. Beca’s heart stilled in her chest when she felt Chloe’s lips cover her’s in a soft but firm kiss.

It lasted for just five seconds before Chloe pulled away and her mom let out an ‘aw’ at the adorable moment they just shared. Beca stood there completely stunned as her lips tingled. Chloe took one look at her and immediately diverted her parents attention.

“Alright, we’re gonna go to bed now. Night mom, love you.” She said, giving her mom a quick hug before pulling Beca up to their room. Beca just stood in the center of the room, still shocked until Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her face.

“Earth to Beca.” She chuckled, and the tiny DJ blinked at her before shaking her head.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here.” She mumbled, looking at Chloe with an unreadable expression.

“You’re freaking out aren’t you?” The redhead asked, crossing the room and turning around as she changed into her pajamas, Beca doing the same on the opposite side.

“No, no I’m not freaking out.” She said, tugging her shirt off and replacing it with a tank top. She took a deep breath, steadying herself because honestly, she was lying to herself and Chloe if she really believed she wasn’t freaking out.

“Did you not like it?” Chloe asked, her voice vulnerable all of a sudden as Beca heard the bed creak under the redhead’s body.

“Well, I mean yeah. I just, I don't know. I wasn’t prepared. I thought if we did have to do that it would’ve been later on in the week, not the first night we were here.” She said as she put on her sleep shorts and joined Chloe on the bed.

They both got settled in the covers, facing each other as they talked.

“Well, bottom line is you can’t look so terrified next time.” Chloe chuckled, and Beca sighed, rolling onto her back.

“Yeah, I know.” She replied, followed by a couple beats of silence.

“Maybe we could practice. We can’t hesitate like we did and the only way we’re gonna be able to feel comfortable with it is if we’ve done it before.” Chloe reasoned, Beca gulped and turned to face the redhead. She had absolutely no clue how to respond to that or where to even begin.

“Like, right now?” She asked.

“Right now,” Chloe confirmed, “As long as you’re comfortable with it, of course.” She added. Beca sat for a moment, staring at Chloe while millions of thoughts traveled through her mind. This was something straight out of a fanfiction she would’ve read as a teenager and it was almost too good to be true.

Beca took a deep breath before she nodded, “Okay,” she said, sitting up and crossing her legs, “Just like, come here I guess.” She mumbled, awkwardly gesturing toward the spot in front of her. Chloe giggled.

“Wow, I love it when you take control like that,” She teased, sitting up while Beca shook her head at her. Beca was noticeably nervous and Chloe grabbed her hands from her lap, giving her a reassuring smile, “Relax. It’s just me, Becs.”

Yes, Chlo. It’s just you. The girl I’ve been in love with for the last four years. No big deal. Beca thought to herself. She nodded and Chloe waited, letting Beca decide when to lean in.

It started off slowly, Beca was just barely leaning toward her best friend. She took her time, mentally preparing herself to feel Chloe’s lips against her own again.

When they finally did make contact, it was gentle. Barely there. They kissed softly, testing the waters for a couple moments before Chloe sighed, slowly deepening the kiss. It was tender and experimental, possibly even slightly hesitant. But as they grew more accustomed to the press of each other’s lips, they found it hard to stop.

Beca’s hand had journeyed upward and tangled into Chloe’s red locks, earning a soft moan from the redhead when she tugged her closer. Chloe’s hands found their way around Beca’s waist, and the DJ gasped when she felt Chloe pull her into her lap, granting Chloe’s tongue access to her mouth.

Beca shamelessly moaned into her best friend’s mouth, spurring Chloe on and she took her lips off of Beca’s, only to reattach them to her neck, trailing gentle kisses down below her jawline, finding her pulse point and sucking on it. Beca gasped, her eyes fluttering shut for a couple moments before suddenly something snapped in her mind, and she was pulling herself away from Chloe.

One look at the redhead was almost enough for Beca’s panic to diminish, but the sight of Chloe’s tousled hair, bruised lips, and lust-filled eyes just seemed to give her more reason to stop this before it went any further,

“So, uh, I think we’re, um. I think we’ve like, got it down so I’m just gonna go to sleep.” She stammered, pushing out of Chloe’s lap and back over to her side of the bed.

“Wait, Becs.” Chloe said.

“Night, Chlo.” Beca replied, cutting her off after she shut off the lamp on her side of the bed and got under the covers, facing away from Chloe.

The redhead sighed, reaching over to shut her light off and getting comfy. Or at least as comfortable as someone who was unfathomably turned on could be. Beca forced herself to fall asleep, despite the fact that her mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

Chloe couldn’t fall asleep though, praying that Beca wouldn’t shut her out. That’s what she did when she was scared, and Chloe could only hope that it wouldn’t happen, and that if it did, she would be able to fix it somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos or talk to me on tumblr
> 
> tumblr : titaniumbechloe


	5. Christmas Presents and Self Deprecation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe have some cute ass Christmas moments until someone visits Chloe and there’s a CLIFFHANGER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably my favorite to write because it just flowed really easily and I wrote it in about three days. I’m posting it earlier than I planned so that way I don’t end up hating it and redoing it. 
> 
> Anyway, keep leaving comments and kudos, they make my day and I hope y’all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> TUMBLR : titaniumbechloe

When Beca opened up her eyes on Christmas morning, it was still dark out. She peeked at the alarm clock on Chloe’s night stand, the red numbers telling her it was 5 o’clock in the morning. Chloe was still fast asleep next to her, and it took a moment for Beca to remember what happened before they went to sleep.

 

She kissed Chloe. Finally. And it was fucking fantastic and she never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. Chloe’s lips tasted like the strawberry chapstick she never seemed to run out of or forget to put on and the memory of the way her lips worked against Beca’s made the younger girl shiver.

 

She took a deep breath before grabbing her phone and carefully removing herself from the bed, not wanting to wake the redhead sleeping peacefully on the other side. She tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall, stepping lightly to avoid making the wood floor creak. She turned the light on and shut the door behind her, unlocking her phone and dialing Jesse’s number.

 

Her finger hesitated over the call button for a moment after she remembered that it was extremely early in the morning, but then realized that he was in Paris with his family for vacation and five hours ahead and pressed the call button.

 

He picked up on the second ring, “Becaw! Merry Christmas!” He shouted, and Beca winced at the amount of excitement pouring from his voice.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jess.” She sighed, and waited for the interrogation,

 

“You don’t sound very merry. Trouble in paradise?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” She replied.

 

He paused for a moment before replying, “Are you gonna elaborate or?” He trailed off and Beca huffed, preparing herself.

 

“Well we kissed under the mistletoe.” She said. She heard him whoop from the other end and rolled her eyes.

 

“Beca! That’s amazing! How was it? Was it like all the movie scenes?” He quizzed, and Beca cut him off before he could ask anymore questions.

 

“Yeah it was nice, but there’s more.” She said.

“I’m all ears.”

 

She paused for a moment, “We made out. In her bed. And then I panicked and said goodnight like a loser and now she probably thinks I hated the kiss and hate her and god, I’m such an idiot.” She rambled.

 

“Beca, Beca. Calm down.”

 

“I am calm!” She whispered harshly.

 

“You and I both know that’s not true,” he responded, giving Beca a moment to breathe before speaking up again, “Who initiated it?” He asked.

 

“Well, the mistletoe happened because Chloe’s mom was there when we walked underneath it.”

 

“No, I mean the making out.”

 

“Oh, Chloe did.” She said.

 

“Was there a reason?” He asked.

 

“She said that we hesitated in front of her parents too much with the mistletoe so we should practice in order to get used to kissing each other. Before I knew it, I was in her lap and she was at my neck and… oh fuck.” She trailed off.

 

“What?” Jesse inquired, concern in his voice.

 

“I think I have a hickey.” She said, rushing over to the mirror. Sure enough, a bright red and purple mark decorated the skin of her neck, just above her collarbone and she groaned.

 

Jesse laughed at Beca on the other end, “I don’t understand why you’re freaking out then. You both clearly enjoyed it.” He teased. Beca rolled her eyes once again.

 

“Well now I have a hickey to cover up and a conversation to have with Chloe,” she paused, “Fuck I have to talk to Chloe about this.” She groaned. Jesse sighed, hearing the tone in Beca’s voice and knowing how much she was panicking.

 

“Don’t work yourself up, Bec. It’s just Chloe. Besides, I think this is a really good thing.”

 

“Why?” She asked, pacing the bathroom floor as she nibbled her thumb nail.

 

“If anything it proves that there are mutual feelings. I highly doubt you guys would’ve gotten to the whole hickey thing if there wasn’t at least a little attraction from both sides. Not to mention she’s the one who initiated it.” He explained, and Beca nodded along even though he couldn’t see her. She let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

 

“You’re right,” she admitted, “But what if-” Jesse cut her off.

 

“No, no what ifs. You’re gonna enjoy your Christmas, and then you’re gonna talk to Chloe and it’s all gonna be fine.” He said, his voice calming yet firm at the same time. Beca had no idea what she’d do without Jesse, him and Chloe were the only two people that could help her rationalize things and calm herself down when she started overthinking.

 

“Yeah,” she said finally, “I’m just being pessimistic and I need to just do it. I can do this.” She said, not so much to convince Jesse, but to do convince herself.

 

“That’s my girl!” He shouted, once again earning and eye roll - this time accompanied by a small smile - from Beca.

 

“Thanks for uh, you know, talking me down.” She said bashfully.

 

“It’s what I do best. Now go back to sleep and enjoy Christmas with the Beales. Call me if you need me.” He said. The two friends said their goodbyes and Beca put her phone back in her pocket, standing up from her spot on the edge of the bathtub and looking in the mirror once again.

 

It was gonna take some serious cover up and foundation to cover the small but extremely obvious hickey on her neck. She wouldn’t bother with it right now, but when it came time to cover it up, she would have Chloe do it, since she’s the reason it was there in the first place.

 

Beca left the bathroom, tiptoeing back across the hall and into Chloe’s room. The redhead was still asleep, and Beca crawled into bed quietly so she didn’t disturb her slumber. She got comfortable under the duvet and sighed, waiting for sleep to come to her once again.

  


*    *    *

 

Beca was woken up by Chloe three hours after her phone call with Jesse. The redhead shook her, excitedly telling her it was time to open presents. Beca peered at her through half shut eyes, and Chloe beamed at her.

 

“Get up!” She shouted happily, nudging Beca with her hand. The DJ groaned, sitting up in the bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at Chloe just in time to see her reaction to the mark on her neck.

 

The redhead’s eyes widened, looking like they were about to pop out of her skull. She gasped, followed by a loud bark of laughter. Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe, a small bashful smile forming on her lips.

 

“We’re not going downstairs until you help me cover it up.” Beca said, eyes narrowed at her best friend. Chloe continued giggling as she got up off her bed to retrieve her makeup bag. She plopped back down on the bed across from Beca, who had her eyes closed in an effort to get just a few more minutes of sleep.

 

“This might tickle a little.” Chloe warned as she went through the process of blending makeup into the skin of Beca’s neck. Just as Chloe had said, the DJ flinched a couple times when the makeup brush Chloe was using danced over the more ticklish parts of her neck.

 

Chloe pulled back to check if her work sufficiently covered the red mark, and after putting just a tiny bit of concealer on and blending it, she felt satisfied with her cover up job.

 

“Alright, go look in the mirror.” She said, packing away her makeup quickly so that she could get downstairs and open presents as soon as possible. Beca huffed before rolling out of the bed and looking at her neck in Chloe’s vanity.

 

“Impressive work, Beale.” Beca mused. The mark was completely invisible and you could barely tell that Beca had makeup on her neck. Chloe giggled, walking over to her door.

 

“Let’s go, I’ve been waiting since seven to open presents.” She replied.

 

“Don’t rush me woman.” Beca replied, following Chloe out of the room.

 

When they got downstairs, Chloe’s parents were in the kitchen making coffee. They said hello to the girls, wishing them a merry Christmas. After they all drank some coffee, the four of them moved to the living room.

 

The Christmas tree was heavily decorated. There were fancy ornaments and homemade ones that were definitely made by Chloe when she was younger if the sheer amounts of glitter and bright colors were anything to go by. One of them sported a small picture of a six year old Chloe, a toothless smile on her face as she held up a toy of some sort. Beca decided that that one was her favorite.

 

She sat down next to Chloe on the sofa after grabbing one the presents she brought for her. Chloe did the same, and they exchanged gifts. The box that Beca handed to Chloe was small and extremely light. Chloe tore into her gift first, her curiosity getting the better of her and Beca felt a small smile form on her lips as she watched her best friend’s reaction to the gift she got her. Chloe gasped when she saw what was inside.

 

“Becs! How did you get these tickets, the show sold out weeks ago!” Chloe exclaimed and Beca smirked.

 

“I have my resources.” She said, and Chloe and her parents chuckled at her. The truth is, even though she made it seem as though getting the tickets was easy, she had to put in a lot of work at Residual Heat to get them. Luckily, her boss seemed to have an _extremely tiny_ soft spot for her (and knew Hayley Kiyoko’s manager) and he gave her the tickets after she promised to have at least three new demos for him by February.

 

Chloe threw her arms around Beca’s neck, peppering her whole face with kisses while Beca squirmed, laughing at Chloe’s excitement, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Chloe said over and over again with each peck, finally pulling away when her dad cleared his throat.

 

“You kids and your PDA.” Chloe’s dad teased, earning a groan from Chloe. The redhead reached over and grabbed her present for Beca.

 

This box was significantly bigger than the one Beca gave her, and it was definitely heavier. Beca got to work tearing off the perfectly folded and taped wrapping paper, and Chloe kept her eyes on Beca’s face. When she finally tore open the paper enough to see what was inside, she gasped.

 

“Oh my god.” She uttered, pulling out the box which held the studio headphones she was eyeing for the last three months. They cost over six hundred dollars, so she had no clue how Chloe managed to get them for her.

 

“Take them out.” Chloe said. Beca did as she was told and Chloe’s parents watched with small smiles on their faces. It was almost like the two girls forgot they were even there, they only had eyes for each other.

 

Beca carefully opened the box and pulled out the headphones gently. She gasped audibly when she finally saw the customizations Chloe had done. Engraved on the outside part of the earpieces were Beca’s initials, and the part which held the headphones together showed off the Barden Bellas logo.

 

Apart from the gasp upon seeing Chloe’s present, Beca was speechless and Chloe couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

Before Chloe could even start reading into Beca’s silence, she watched as Beca put the headphones down carefully, then turned and grabbed Chloe’s face in her hands, pulling her into a soft but passionate kiss.

 

At first, Chloe was surprised by Beca’s sudden bravery about kissing her and almost forgot to kiss her pretend girlfriend back. When she finally did kiss back, she felt a smile form on Beca’s lips and couldn’t help the one that spread to her’s. When Beca pulled back, she _almost_ looked panicked. But something in her eyes also seemed determined, or extremely sure of her actions.

 

“Thank you, Chloe. This is probably one of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten.” She said sincerely, and Chloe smiled at her.

 

“I’m glad you like them babe.” She said, kissing Beca’s forehead and turning her attention to her parents. They continued opening presents, and it felt so perfect to Beca. Having Chloe by her side just made everything right. She felt safe and cared about, and that was all she needed. There was no doubt in her mind now that she was irrevocably in love with her best friend. And she was okay with that.

 

She was broken out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Chloe was closest to the front door, so she got up, unlocking the door and pulling it open. Beca heard her squeal, and then she heard the sound of a dude’s voice being muffled by a hug. She excused herself from the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

 

The sight she was greeted with was Chloe, wrapped up tight in the arms of none other than her longtime boyfriend Tom. And she felt her heart sink into her stomach and her face get hot. Because just when she was confident in her chances with Chloe, this happens and she starts to second guess everything.

 

The way Chloe was currently looking at Tom as he filled her in on what he’d been up to since graduation made Beca’s heart hurt. It was like he was the only person in the room to her. Her eyes never left his face, and if they did, they were on his lips.

 

And Beca couldn’t help but feel that was dumb of her to think Chloe felt the same way about her. After all, any kisses they shared were either practising for if they had to do it on the spot in front of Chloe’s family or to play the part. Beca had no romantic significance to Chloe at all. That was definitely it.

 

Beca felt Chloe’s hand grab her own and she snapped back into the present. Tom greeted her and she mumbled out a hello. Her timidness didn’t only stem from the fact that he was Chloe’s ex and that she was extremely jealous of the way she looked at him, but also because in addition to Chloe seeing her naked in the shower, Tom definitely got a peek as well. She tried to avoid him ever since then.

 

Beca vaguely registered Tom asking Chloe for brunch, and she didn’t miss the sad look that Chloe gave her when she suddenly let go of her hand. Chloe said her name.

 

“Becs, would you be cool with that? You can take the car out, Tom offered to drive me.” She said, giving her best friend a small smile. Something about the younger girl was off and Chloe noticed it, but she couldn’t tell what it might be. Probably just her being overwhelmed by the amount of people around her.

 

“Yeah, uh yeah,” Beca replied, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible despite all of the self-deprecating thoughts she was having about Chloe not actually liking her, “Go for it, I’ll find something to do.” She said. Chloe almost looked disappointed, but Beca wouldn’t have known because she was looking down at her feet.

 

Chloe announced that she would get ready quickly and then be right down. Tom gave her a stupid boyish smile and came into the living room to greet Chloe’s parents after the redhead retreated upstairs.

 

Beca followed her up, not wanting to be near Tom any longer than she needed to be. She entered the room as Chloe changed her clothes.

 

“You alright, Becs?” She asked over her shoulder, pulling out a shirt from her closet. Beca just hummed in response, sitting down on the bed and pulling out her phone. She checked her messages and social media, trying to keep herself distracted until she could get ready and get out of the house. She looked up when she felt the bed dip.

 

“Can you look at me?” Chloe asked, her voice small as she said it, almost as though if she spoke any louder she would run the risk of scaring Beca off. Beca put her phone down and looked at Chloe, “Are you sure you’re okay with me going out with Tom?” She asked. Beca scoffed, trying to play it off as though she wasn’t hurt.

 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t it be, it’s not like I care if you hang out with other people.” She said, instantly regretting her wording when she saw Chloe’s face fall.

 

“You don’t care?” She sniffed, and Beca immediately backpedaled.

 

“That’s not what I meant. Chlo you know I care about you I just-” Chloe cut her off as she moved off the bed.

 

”Are you sure? Because that’s pretty much exactly what you just said.” Chloe replied. Beca tried to speak again, but she was stopped by her best friend

 

“No, you don’t need to explain yourself to me,” She said, wiping her eyes before pulling on a pair of jeans and being silent for a moment while grabbing her things, “I’m gonna go out, and I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone. But it apparently it doesn’t matter.” She said, walking out of the room before Beca could stop her, the door closing behind her.

 

Beca sighed, laying back on the bed and putting a hand over her eyes as she felt tears well up. _Why do I always have to fuck up the good things in my life?_ She thought to herself. She decided the answer to that was simple.

 

It was the only thing she was good at.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Beca do to fix this one? :0 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : homophobia, attempted sexual assault
> 
> Tom is a piece of SHIT and Beca beats the crap out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first this chapter was a LOT angstier but I didn’t wanna have it be too intense. Chapters 7 and 8 will be a lot lighter than this one I promise. I also want to let y’all know that we’re closing in on the end of this story. I’m thinking there will be 10 chapters total. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please keep leaving comments and kudos, I love hearing what you guys think
> 
> Tumblr : titaniumbechloe

Chloe left with Tom as quickly as she could. She didn’t even know if the brief conversation she just had with Beca could be classified as an argument, but it sure as hell felt like one and she was trying hard not to let it show that she was upset. She knew that her mom was onto her, because no one knew Chloe better than her parents, but her mom let her go and told her to be back in time for dinner. 

 

So she went with Tom, walking down the driveway with him to his truck. He took her to the diner where they had their first date in and it was so sickeningly familiar to her. The only notable change was that Tom did most of the talking and she was fine with that.

 

But Chloe couldn’t help the nagging feeling in her stomach that it just wasn’t right. He kept giving her the same boyish smile that used to give her butterflies and make her blush, only now she had absolutely no reaction to it whatsoever. He talked about his job, his parents, told her funny stories about his friends and that was alright she guessed. But whenever he tried to flirt, she just felt gross.

 

Chloe hadn’t realized how he’d been looking at her since he arrived until he said something extremely sexual in response to a sound she made when she took a bite of something particularly delicious she ordered, and then leered at her while raising his eyebrows suggestively

 

“Wish I could get that kind of noise out of you.” He had told her, and whether he was joking or not, she could feel her appetite vanish in an instant. She put down the burger she was eating, only taking bites of it occasionally throughout their conversation. He hadn’t said anything else like that the rest of the time they were there. They talked for an hour or so after that before Tom asked the waitress for the check, paying for it at the front and then leading Chloe back out to his car.

 

She stared out of the open passenger window, the breeze tossing her red hair around while she was inside her own head. All she could think about was her fight with Beca, her stomach dropping when she thought about how they left things. She knew she should’ve let Beca explain, because everyone knew that she wasn’t good with words and needed time to actually think about what she wanted to say, but when she was in an argument, she said things harsher than she intends because she doesn’t have the chance to think.

 

Chloe knew Beca cared about her. She showed it the times when she knew Chloe was upset and would wake up early just to made her breakfast in bed. Or when Chloe got sick and she would get home from her internship as soon as possible with medicine and soup. Hell, Beca came to Tampa with her all because her best friend asked for help, and she cared enough to help her with something completely outrageous. 

 

So yes - Chloe concluded - Beca did in fact care about her, and she decided that she would apologize for leaving on such a sour note and possibly, if should could work up the courage, reveal her feelings to her best friend.

 

When she finally turned her attention back onto the road, she saw they weren’t going in the direction of her house, but rather to a part of the town they frequented in high school to get some privacy. Alarm bells went off in her head but she ignored them, assuming he probably just wanted to talk.

 

When he parked the car, he took off her seat belt and faced her slightly, smirking at her.

 

“So are you and Mitchell dyking out or something?” He asked, his voice suddenly hard and cold, and Chloe’s jaw dropped.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

________________

  
  


Beca decided soon after Chloe left that she needed to get out of the house. After getting up off the bed, she grabbed a change of clothes from her duffel and padded across the room to Chloe’s bedroom door, pulling it open and walking out into the hallway where she ran into Chloe’s mom.

 

“Oh Beca! I was just looking for you.” She said.

 

Beca scrunched her eyebrows, “Really? Why?” She asked, walking with Mrs. Beale downstairs. 

 

“I just wanted to talk to you about Chloe,” She said, motioning for Beca to take a seat next to her on the couch, “Do you want anything to drink before I sit?” She asked and Beca politely declined. 

 

“So,” Beca started, inwardly cringing at her awkwardness, “What do you want to know?” She asked. Cheryl Beale exhaled, giving Beca a small smile.

 

“Sweetheart, I know you and Chloe aren’t actually together.” She responded, and Beca raised her eyebrows.

 

“I don’t understand, what do you-” Beca started, but Mrs. Beale put a hand on her knee.

 

“Relax, Beca. You don’t need to justify it or anything. You’re not in trouble,” she said, chuckling at the brunette, “What you do need to justify is  _ why _ you guys aren’t together.” She explained and Beca nodded. 

 

Beca sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Chloe doesn’t like me like that. At least I don’t think she does,” she started, “But I don’t know, the last two days; doing the pretend dating thing with her, it’s just made me want to be with her even more.” She said. Cheryl nodded, waiting for Beca to continue.

 

“When her and I kissed last night, it just felt right. I mean it’s not like I have a lot of experience to go by, but I just felt… I don’t know, it was like it was just us. I was terrified at first, but when I relaxed,” she paused, trying to figure out what to say, “It just felt like it was meant to happen.” She explained.

 

Cheryl smiled at her, “That’s really sweet,” she said, “Beca, I wouldn’t want Chloe to be with anybody else.”

 

Beca chuckled slightly, but something about it was off, “I have a lot of baggage Mrs. Beale. I wouldn’t want Chloe to have to deal with all of that. I’m not very good with the whole ‘feelings’ thing. I’m not good for her.” She said, looking down at her hands.

 

“Oh, cut that out,” Cheryl replied, “You and Chloe have known each other for four years now, and I’ve never seen her happier. I wouldn’t tell you that I thought you were good for her it I didn’t actually think that. To be honest, I’m not sure how I feel about her being out with Tom right now.”

 

“Why’s that?” Beca inquired.

 

“Just a gut feeling. I also know that you two argued about it,” She said, giving Beca a look of understanding before she continued, “Do you want my advice?” She asked.

 

“Of course.” Beca replied.

 

“Tell Chloe how you feel. She is so crazy for you, Beca. And you’re good for her. I can’t remember the last time I saw my little girl look at someone the way she looks at you,” Beca felt her eyes water. Hearing those words from Cheryl was something she didn’t know she needed, “Being in a room with you and seeing the way you to interact, it’s like witnessing stars collide.” She said.

 

“You really think I’m good for her?” Beca asked, her voice tinged with vulnerability.

 

“Not just good. I think you’re perfect for her,” she confirmed. She reached over, pulling Beca into a hug, “Now, go take your shower, maybe gto the park, walk around, and think about how you’re going to get the girl.” She said.

 

“Okay. I can do this.” Beca said, standing up and nodding her head. Chloe’s mom smiled at her and without further delay, Beca rushed upstairs to get showered and dressed.

 

When she felt ready, she went back downstairs. She was surprised by a massive bearhug from Chloe’s dad when she stepped into the kitchen.

 

“You keep my baby girl safe, got it?” He said in a stern but well-meaning voice. Beca smiled at him and nodded and he patted her shoulder gently, “Go get her, kid.”

 

Beca grabbed the keys to Chloe’s car that she left, leaving the house and walking to the car that was parked at the curb. She got inside, pulling out her phone to get directions to the quiet spot that Chloe’s parents told her about. 

 

Once the navigation was on, she put the key in the ignition, threw the car into gear, and made her way to her destination.

  
  


________________

 

“You and Beca. Don’t play dumb. You guys are fucking, right?” Tom asked, though he phrased it as more of a statement than anything else, and Chloe was frozen.

 

“We um, I don’t-” She stuttered, gasping when Tom put his hand over her mouth.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” he gritted out, “That’s why you dumped me, right? One look at her in the shower and you decided to go be a dyke with her.” Chloe was crying at this point, more out of fear than sadness though. Tom removed his hand from her mouth and a sob wracked Chloe’s body.

 

“Why are you doing this, what do you want?” She cried, watching as he reached down for his belt buckle.

 

“I’m gonna show you what you’re missing.” He stated, locking the doors as he undid the button on his jeans. One look down and Chloe could tell he was already ready for whatever he planned to do. 

 

However, before he could get close enough to grab her, Chloe heard a yell from behind her, followed by pounding on the glass and when she turned she saw Beca, her blue eyes wide and filled with white hot fury.

 

________________

 

Beca pulled up to the spot, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion when her eyes landed on Tom’s truck parked about fifty feet or so in front of her. 

 

Beca saw the car turn off, watching what she assumed were Tom and Chloe’s silhouettes shifting around. She felt the same churning in her stomach that she experienced when he first showed up earlier that morning and knew it was jealousy. 

 

She was about to turn around and find a different place to think, but a sudden movement by Tom made her do a double take, her eyes going wide when she could see Chloe leaning against the window, mouth covered by Tom and she made a split second decision as her body filled with pure rage.

 

So, she killed the engine, opened the door to the white Audi and sprinted over to the truck just in time to see Tom trying to crawl on top of Chloe. She pounded on the window.

 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!” She yelled, and watched as he exited the vehicle.

 

________________

 

Tom let out a sound that could only be described as a growl when he realized what was happening, and Chloe just sat there, completely paralyzed as she watched him unlock the doors and step out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t get very far though, and actually ended up on his back after Beca’s fist smashed directly into his nose.

 

Chloe’s hands shook as she grabbed her things and scrambled for the door handle, pulling it hard and nearly falling out of the truck with how hard her legs were shaking. She watched as Beca sat on Tom, delivering painful blows wherever she could.

 

“Don’t. You. Ever. Fucking. Come near her. Ever. Again!” She finished, standing up and kicking him in the ribs for good measure. He laid there, whimpering as his nose bled. Beca pulled him up by his collar, forcing him to look at her, “Get the fuck out of here and keep your mouth shut about this.” She said, throwing him back down to the ground, then watching him scramble back up to his feet, getting into his truck and speeding off, then turned her attention to Chloe.

 

Her face immediately softened at the terrified expression on Chloe’s face. There was no doubt in her mind that the redhead was in shock, and she could tell her own adrenaline was wearing off as her knuckles began to throb. She walked over to Chloe, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Come on, Chlo. Let’s get home, okay?” She said, satisfied with the small nod she received in response.

 

________________

 

Back at Chloe’s house, Chloe’s parents could be found taking care of the girls. Chloe’s dad held onto his daughter tightly while she cried. Chloe’s mom was with Beca in the downstairs bathroom, cleaning up the cuts on her knuckles and wrapping up her left hand which was slightly more battered than her right.

 

“Southpaw, huh?” Cheryl asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Beca nodded and smiled briefly, her leg bouncing as she waited impatiently to be able to comfort Chloe. When Cheryl finished wrapping her hand, she excused Beca, cleaning up the first aid kit and following the brunette into the living room. 

 

Charlie Beale looked at Beca with a grateful expression, a silent “thank you for protecting my daughter” being passed between them and she nodded. Charlie cleared his throat, getting Chloe’s attention.

 

“Sweetie, Beca’s all taken care of, do you want to go upstairs with her and rest?” He asked. Chloe pulled her head away from his chest, wiping away her makeup-stained tears and nodded.

 

Beca walked over to the couch, helping her best friend stand up on unsteady legs and go up the stairs after sharing one last look with both of Chloe’s parents. They entered the room silently, Chloe approaching her bed slowly while Beca went into the redhead’s bag to find her some comfortable clothes. She stood in front of Chloe.

 

“Hey, put these on first, okay? You’ll feel better.” She promised, earning another silent nod from her emotionally and mentally drained best friend. Beca sighed, going over and pulling sleep clothes out of her own bag and putting them on. 

 

By the time she was finished, Chloe was already in bed. When Beca crawled under the covers, Chloe immediately slid over and cuddled into Beca tightly. The younger girl could feel tears soak through her thin t-shirt, her heart breaking for Chloe after seeing the pain and vulnerability in her face.

 

She kissed Chloe’s forehead gently, holding her just as tightly.

 

“Thank you for stopping him,” Chloe croaked tiredly, “I was so scared, he was so _mad_  and I just froze and I didn’t even try to-“ Beca cut her off, holding her tighter and stroking her hair soothingly.

 

“You’re safe now. I promise.” She whispered. Chloe looked at her for a moment before leaning in and brushing her lips to Beca’s softly, pulling away after a few seconds and then settling back into Beca’s arms, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in the arms of the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super gay and mushy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here’s chapter 7, by far one of the hardest chapters to write because I wasn’t really sure where I wanted it to go. Eventually I figured it out, so here it is! 
> 
> Please continue to leave comments and kudos, and feel free to hit me up on tumblr @titaniumbechloe if you want.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

After what went down with Tom on Christmas, Beca and Chloe decided to head back to Barden early. Chloe didn’t want to stay in town after what happened, fearing the possibility of Tom coming back and trying to hurt her or Beca. Chloe’s parents were disappointed that they were leaving so soon, but they understood and supported their decision.    
  
Early the next day, the girls were in Chloe’s room packing their things in silence. Chloe hadn’t spoken much since they got back to the house the day before and Beca was beginning to get concerned, but she knew that she would have to talk about what happened eventually. She just hoped that it didn’t happen at some point during the ten hour drive back home to Barden.    
  
They left at noon, bidding their farewells to Chloe’s parents. Chloe walked over to the car, and her parents stopped Beca before she could follow.   
  
“We just want to thank you for protecting Chloe. I don’t even want to think about what could’ve happened if you weren’t there.” Cheryl told her, and Beca felt tears well up in her eyes. She swallowed hard, because she was deathly afraid of that too. She cleared her throat in an effort to find her voice.   
  
“I would do anything for her.” She told them, and Charlie smiled, pulling her into a hug impossibly tighter than the one he gave her when they first met.   
  
“Thank you, Beca,” he whispered, “Let us know when you guys are safe at Barden, okay?” He said, pulling back and trading places with Cheryl who also pulled Beca into a tight hug.   
  
“Of course. Thank you for letting me stay with you guys, it really was a pleasure to meet you.” She said, shaking their hands before making her way over to Chloe’s car.   
  
She loaded her bags into the trunk, stepping around to the driver’s side and getting in. She looked over at Chloe staring straight through the windshield, eyes glazed over and glassy with tears. Beca sighed, starting the car and putting it in drive, honking once and waving before pulling away from the curb, immediately taking Chloe’s hand in hers once she got moving.   
  
Five hours into the ride, they stopped at the same hotel they stayed at not even forty eight hours before, paying for a room and heading upstairs to check into it.    
  
Few words were spoken on the ride to the hotel, and even as they got into their room, Chloe hadn’t said anything. Beca knew not to push, but she couldn’t help how concerned she was for her best friend. It broke her heart to see her so lost.    
  
The girls got settled into the room in silence, and Beca pushed away the urge to press Chloe to talk. They were completely finished unpacking, and Beca was about to ask Chloe what she wanted to eat before stopping in her tracks at the sight of her best friend. 

Just when Beca thought Chloe wasn’t ready to open up, the redhead’s eyes gave away how she felt, because they turned an impossibly bright shade of blue when tears brimmed in them.

  
When Beca looked up to see her best friend’s tearful expression, she crossed over to the side of the bed Chloe was standing next to and pulled her into a hug with little hesitation.   
  
Chloe shook in her arms, sobs wracking her body as Beca held her. They both sank down onto the ground, Chloe wrapped tight in Beca’s embrace.   
  
“I shouldn’t have gone with him. You didn’t want me to go and I should’ve just listened.” Chloe stammered, pulling her head up to look at Beca. Beca held Chloe’s face in her hands, stroking her tear-streaked face with her thumbs.   
  
“Hey, look at me. None of what happened is your fault.” Beca gently asserted, looking at Chloe straight in the eyes.   
  
“But if I just-” Beca cut her off.   
  
“Chlo, you didn’t do anything to deserve what Tom was trying to do,” she said, “He’s a scumbag and he’s the only one at fault here. Okay? Please don’t blame yourself.” Beca finished, still cradling Chloe’s face in her hands, waiting for her to respond.    
  
Chloe nodded and Beca pulled her back into her chest, hugging her tightly, “Let’s finish getting settled and then we’ll get something to eat.” She suggested, and Chloe pulled back once again. She began to lean in, stopping when their foreheads made contact, resting against each other. She closed the distance, their lips brushing gently for a moment before Beca pulled back.   
  
“Chlo.” She said, letting out an uneven sigh.   
  
“Yes?” She whispered back weakly, her voice still wobbly and thin from crying.   
  
“I can’t do this.” Beca whispered back, removing her forehead from Chloe’s to look at her.   
  
“Can’t do what?” Chloe replied.   
  
Beca took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, “I can’t keep letting you kiss me like this,” she started, and Chloe’s face fell, “I can’t let you do that because if you don’t mean anything by it, it’s gonna crush me and I don’t know how I’ll come back from it.” She finished, whispering the last part.   
  
The room fell silent, and Beca looked down at her lap, playing with her hands. Chloe gave her a small smile because she could finally say everything she’s wanted to say since the moment she laid eyes on her in the quad that first day four years ago.   
  
“Becs, look at me.” She said. Beca hesitated for a moment before lifting her head, her eyes glassy and filled with vulnerability.    
  
“What?” She asked.   
  
“Those kisses meant everything.” She said simply.    
  
Beca stayed silent, her eyes darting across Chloe’s face, searching for any sign that she was messing with her, even though deep down she knew this wasn’t something Chloe would joke about.    
  
The admission Chloe just vocalized left the younger girl momentarily stunned. She’d waited for years to hear some variation of the confession Chloe just gave, and now that it was finally out in the open, it was like all of the weight of the world left Beca’s shoulders, and Chloe felt exactly the same way.   
  
Chloe felt anxious at Beca’s lack of a reaction, but any fear she had vanished when Beca pulled her into a tender kiss, Beca pouring all her emotion into it. Chloe could feel her smiling into the kiss and couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto her lips. The kiss deepened, and Chloe lost track of how long they sat there tangled up in each other until Beca pulled back, forehead pressed against Chloe’s.   
  
“I’ve waited so long to hear you say that.” She said breathlessly. Chloe smiled at her.   
  
“I’ve waited so long to say it.” She replied, pressing another soft kiss on Beca’s lips. Beca pulled back, adjusting her position and sitting cross legged in front of Chloe on the floor of their hotel room.    
  
“So I guess there’s one thing left to do then,” she said as he took Chloe’s hands in her own, looking at her lovingly, “Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend?” She asked, beaming at her best friend, because those words felt so good coming out of her mouth and watching Chloe’s face brighten made her feel so warm.    
  
“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” She replied, pulling Beca into a tight hug. Beca laughed into her neck, holding Chloe just as tight. They pulled away from the hug after a few moments, just looking at each other, small smiles on both their faces.   
  
Chloe stood, offering Beca her hand and she took it, looking up at Chloe as she got to her feet. Chloe’s eyes were unreadable; however, not in a negative way. There were just so many emotions swimming within them that Beca couldn’t decipher which one Chloe was feeling the most.    
  
“Kiss me.” Chloe said, small smile on her face while she watched Beca blush.    
  
Beca leaned in, meeting Chloe in the middle and kissing her softly. The kiss started slowly, the two of them moved their lips against each other experimentally, almost as though they’d never done this before. The kiss deepened when Beca threaded a hand through Chloe’s curls, eliciting a sigh from the redhead which gave Beca enough room to part Chloe’s lips with her tongue.    
  
A small moan rumbled in the back of Beca’s throat, spurring Chloe on. She began to walk forward, pushing Beca backward gently and crossing the short distance to the bed. Their kiss didn’t break when Beca sat down, scooting back on the bed, Chloe straddling her lap.    
  
Their kisses became frenzied and desperate when Chloe gently rocked her hips against Beca, making the younger girl pull her impossibly closer.    
  
Beca’s hands shifted from Chloe’s hips, down the small of her back, then hesitated for a moment before sliding into the back pockets of her jeans, pushing Chloe against her gently as an unspoken method of telling her to grind into her. Chloe moaned and Beca smirked into their heated kiss.

Beca could swear she felt all the nerves in her body frying when Chloe moved her lips away from her mouth only to press them against her jawline, then down along her neck.

When Chloe found her pulse point, Beca couldn’t help the high pitched moan that flowed from her lips, and Chloe took pleasure in the feeling of Beca tightening her grip on her ass while she continued nipping and sucking at the sensitive spot, the both of them too far gone to worry about the mark that was rapidly forming on the younger girl’s skin.

“Shit, Chlo.” Beca breathed, and Chloe hummed against her neck before moving back to kiss Beca’s swollen lips with a ferocity Beca had never experienced prior to that moment. 

It reminded Beca of the night before, except this time, she wasn’t in the dark about how Chloe felt. She could moan and gasp and show just how much she was loving being physical with Chloe without seeming like a total creep, and that thought alone was enough to make the heat between Beca’s legs start to feel unbearable. She pulled back.

“Hey, Chlo?” She said, chuckling when Chloe leaned back in to kiss her. She hummed against Beca’s lips and for a moment Beca contemplated shutting her mouth and letting this happen, because  _ holy fucking shit _ Chloe was an amazing kisser and she was painfully turned on, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about their first time occurring in a two and a half star hotel room and before they even had a first date. She pulled away reluctantly, hands traveling back to Chloe’s hips.

“I want this so bad,” Beca started, taking a deep breath when she looked at Chloe, because she looked really fucking hot with her hair tousled, her lips swollen, and her pupils blown wide, but she recovered quickly, “But I also really want to take you on a date first and then make love to you in a bed that hasn’t probably been jizzed on at least ten times.” She told her and Chloe burst into laughter, resting her head against Beca’s shoulder. 

“First off, the bed thing is gross and I hadn’t even thought of it that way, perv,” she teased, slapping Beca on the shoulder before her face sobered up, looking deep into Beca’s eyes, “But I’m perfectly fine with waiting for you to sweep me off my feet before we have sex.” She said, smiling down at Beca who wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and hugged her tight. They stayed like that for a couple moments before Beca spoke up. 

“I’m gonna need a fucking ice bath after that though.” She murmured against Chloe, and they both broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Chloe climbed out of her lap, laying down next to Beca who followed suit, facing Chloe with a small smile on her face.

It was so easy for Beca to lose herself in the crystal blue ocean of Chloe’s eyes. Four years of lingering stares and hopeless pining and all of the emotions and memories she experienced with Chloe caught up to Beca in that very moment, laying on the bed in a cheap hotel room in a city she’d only been to once. The knowledge was always there, in the back of her mind, but it took looking directly into Chloe’s eyes, knowing how strongly Chloe felt for her for the epiphany to force its way to the front of her mind and hit her like a truck. 

“I’m so in love with you.” She heard herself say, not really registering it until she saw Chloe’s eyes sparkle, a large smile making its way onto the redhead’s face. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Chloe whispered back, taking Beca’s hand in her own and kissing the back of it before pulling Beca into her, kissing the top of her head while Beca wrapped her arms around her, the two of them eventually falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the blue balls :)))))


	8. You’re a Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay and cheesy and the end will make you cry. At the very end I strongly recommend listening to Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine in order to get the full effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna just leave this chapter here. I hope you enjoy. Please continue to leave comments and kudos or let me know what you think on tumblr @ titaniumbechloe
> 
> A/N :  
> I STRONGLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO FLIGHTLESS BIRD, AMERICAN MOUTH BY IRON AND WINE AT THE VERY END OF THE CHAPTER WHEN THEY ARRIVE AT THE SECOND DESTINATION

Beca and Chloe returned to an empty Bella house the next afternoon, the both of them relieved to be out of the car and back in familiar territory. It was crazy to them how only two days in Chloe’s hometown ended up feeling like a week. Coming back to Barden was something they definitely needed.

  
  
The car ride was significantly more upbeat after the events of the previous night. They sang along to Beca’s road trip playlist and held hands pretty much the whole time, trading loving looks with each other whenever Beca looked away from the road.

  
  
It was sickeningly sweet how in love they were. Chloe would lean over the center console just to kiss Beca’s cheek, or if she was feeling particularly daring, she’d nibble Beca’s earlobe and smirk when Beca’s voice wavered as she told her to stop. It was utter bliss for the both of them. The invisible barrier that was wedged between them from the time Beca got together with Jesse to just last night was torn down and it was the most liberating feeling for the both of them.

  
  
Being back at the Bella house was the most relaxing part of their Christmas break thus far. It would only be them for a while, the other Bellas wouldn’t be returning for another day or so, and Beca and Chloe had yet to reveal their relationship or let their housemates know what happened on Christmas. They decided not to think about that for a while though.

 

Instead, they enjoyed their first day together as a couple. After getting settled back in, the girls ended up falling asleep for an hour in Chloe’s bed with Beca spooning Chloe, her arm wrapped around her loosely while they slept. When Chloe woke up, Beca was gone but the scent of fajitas - one of Chloe’s favorite foods - wafted upstairs from the kitchen along with the faint sound of music.

 

Chloe hummed contentedly as she rose out of bed and stretched, feeling energized after her and Beca’s much needed nap. She made her way downstairs, smiling softly at the sight of Beca in her favorite pair of gray sweatpants and a baseball tee, her hair up in a messy top knot. She was humming along to Californication, a song that Chloe loved so much, and Chloe found herself smiling softly at her girlfriend.

 

Beca jumped slightly when she felt Chloe’s arms snake around her waist, but immediately relaxed into the embrace when she realized it was just Chloe. 

 

“Hey babe.” Beca said casually, leaning into Chloe when she rested her chin on her shoulder. Chloe’s stomach fluttered at the pet name, having not been used to Beca using it yet. She smiled, kissing the side of Beca’s exposed neck before pulling away and leaning against the counter opposite the stove.

 

“You made my favorite?” Chloe mused, small smile on her face. Beca turned around, shutting off the stove and standing by the counter next to Chloe as she set up their plates.

 

“Yes I did,” Beca replied, kissing Chloe’s cheek, “I think they came out okay but if they suck don’t like, suffer through it to spare my feelings or anything.” She added, and Chloe giggled, leaning over to peck Beca’s lips before sitting down at the table.

 

“Guess we’ll find out.” Chloe teased, watching Beca as she set down their plates and sat at the table across from her. Chloe dug in, moaning at the first bite and making Beca blush. She smirked at her girlfriend, continuing to eat in silence.

 

Beca spoke after a beat, “How would you feel about going on a date with me?” She rushed out, making Chloe giggle at her shyness, “It’s totally cool if you don’t because we just got home but I wanna do it before everyone gets back and I want to make it-” Chloe spoke up, chuckling at her girlfriend.

 

“I would love to go on a date with you, Becs.” She said, grabbing her hand and smiling at her softly. Beca sighed in relief, returning the smile.

 

“That’s good, because I kind of already have dinner reservations at six and then plans for us after that.” Beca admitted, earning another giggle from Chloe.

 

“You’re so cute.” The redhead teased, and Beca narrowed her eyes.

 

“I’m not cute, I’m badass.” She said, crossing her arms and pouting, making herself even more adorable to Chloe.

 

“Sure you are, babe.” Chloe replied. 

 

“I am.” Beca assured.

 

“Oh really? If that’s the case then can you tell me about Dumbo?” Chloe asked, smirking in achievement when she saw Beca’s face change. 

 

One night about a year ago, the Bellas had a small party of just them and got particularly hammered, and Beca got extremely emotional about the cartoon, crying while she ranted about how terribly animals are treated. Chloe ended up having to take her upstairs just to calm her down, and they teased the DJ about it to this day. 

 

“Anyone with a heart cried at that movie!” Beca defended and Chloe laughed at her.

 

“It took me almost two hours to calm you down!” Chloe shouted back, and Beca couldn’t help the smile spreading to her face as they got up to clean up their plates.

 

“I was drunk.” Beca replied, turning on the sink and handing the cleaned plates to Chloe to put in the dishwasher.

 

“You cry watching that movie when you’re sober too.” Chloe argued, shrieking when Beca splashed her with water as she washed the dishes. Beca laughed, shutting off the water and drying her hands before turning around to wrap her arms around Chloe’s waist, kissing her shoulder.

 

“You look really hot in your shorts by the way.” Beca announced, making Chloe blush while she kissed behind her ear. The sudden mood change made Chloe’s blood pressure drop, zoning in on the feeling of Beca’s lips on her neck. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Chloe challenged, her voice wavering slightly. 

 

“Mhm.” Beca hummed.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Chloe breathed out, goosebumps rising on her arms when she felt Beca chuckle, her breath tickling her skin. Chloe found herself turning in Beca’s arms, facing her girlfriend and noting how perfect it was that Drake’s ‘Jungle’ was playing through Beca’s bluetooth speaker as she pressed her lips against Beca’s softly. 

 

Beca’s hands slid down behind Chloe’s thighs when their kiss deepened, lifting Chloe up and onto the kitchen counter before settling in between her girlfriend’s legs, her lips still connected to Chloe’s. 

 

Chloe sighed into the kiss, her body beginning to yearn for some pressure. Beca captured Chloe’s lip between her teeth, making Chloe moan before running her tongue along the bite to soothe it. Chloe couldn’t help but rock her hips forward, her body craving to feel more of Beca against her, and her soul just about left her body when she felt one of Beca’s hands slowly slide up underneath her shirt, stopping just below the hem of her sports bra before sliding under it and palming her breast.

 

Chloe gasped into Beca’s mouth and Beca took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, moaning when her tongue tangled with Chloe’s. Her grip on Chloe’s breast tightened, and she rolled a nipple between her fingers, making Chloe’s head roll back and giving Beca the chance to latch her lips onto her neck. 

 

Beca nipped and sucked at Chloe’s pulse point, intent on leaving a mark just like Chloe did to her. Beca took pleasure in the sounds coming out of Chloe’s mouth and the feeling of her fingers tangling in and pulling on her hair. 

 

Before Beca knew it, her shirt was being pulled over her head, Chloe’s following soon after and she was pressed against a wall. However, the girls flew apart when suddenly the front door busted open and Fat Amy strolled inside, wearing a dark green jumpsuit and gold sunglasses that she ripped off when she saw the two girls who had just been heavily making out scramble to find their shirts.

 

“It’s about time you two got it on,” Amy said after getting over the initial shock of seeing her captains half naked in the kitchen, “Four years of you two looking at each other like dingoes in heat. Like, we get it, you two wanna get horizontal and fu-”

 

“Okay, Amy! Thank you very much for that, can you please leave now?” Beca rushed out, pulling her shirt over her head while Chloe chuckled at her flustered state.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry for interrupting the popping of the Bhloe cherry.” Amy responded casually, making her way over to the stairs and lugging her suitcases up loudly. 

 

Beca sighed, turning around to face Chloe who was staring at her with an amused look on her face. 

 

“What are you staring at?” Beca asked, her face still pink and flustered.

 

“Nothing, you’re just really beautiful.” Chloe responded, making Beca’s face turn even more pink. She giggled at her girlfriend, walking over to peck her on the cheek and then making her way upstairs, but not before leaning in to whisper in Beca’s ear.

 

“If you’re lucky maybe we can finish what we started after our date.” Chloe husked, pulling away from Beca, throwing her a suggestive wink, and leaving her to watch as she moved upstairs, giving her hips a little extra sway and smirking at the sound of Beca releasing a deep breath and mumbling about a cold shower. 

  
  


* * *

 

Four hours later, after announcing in the Bellas group chat that they were officially a couple, Beca and Chloe were ready for their first date.

 

While waiting for Chloe to come downstairs, Beca was finishing up messaging the Bellas about the new development. Beca looked up from her phone when she heard the sound of heels clicking down the stairs, then nearly dropped the phone when she saw her girlfriend.

 

Chloe descended the stairs with a bashful smile on her face. Beca took a breath in the form of a quiet gasp, eyes roaming over the strapless black dress Chloe was wearing. It was such a simple dress, but the way it swayed around Chloe’s feet and contrasted her fiery red hair made Beca’s heart race. Beca didn’t come back down to Earth until Chloe was standing directly in front of her, calling out her name.

 

“You’re staring.” Chloe said, looking at Beca with a knowing smirk.

 

“And you’re stunning.” Beca retorted, giving her girlfriend a once over that made her blush. Chloe looked at what Beca was wearing, shamelessly unable to tear her eyes away from the skin exposed by the black blazer she wore that just so happened to have nothing underneath it. Beca coupled that with black pants and a pair of stilettos, and Chloe felt herself melting at the sight.

 

“You’re hot.” Chloe said, recovering quickly and winking at Beca suggestively. Beca shook her head, chuckling to herself before she offered Chloe her hand and exited the house. 

 

Beca refused to tell Chloe what restaurant they were going to and about the other things she had planned, but Chloe didn’t mind all that much because she thought it was absolutely adorable how intent Beca was on making this date perfect. 

 

They climbed into Beca’s dad’s pickup truck that she borrowed for the night and made their way to the restaurant, holding each other’s hands the entire way. Beca had never felt more content in her whole life, and every time she looked at Chloe’s peaceful face and saw her already staring, her heart felt so full and so warm. It was insane how much she loved this woman.

 

Chloe gasped when they pulled up to the restaurant, which just so happened to be Chloe’s favorite. She had only been there a couple times, but each time she would come back to the Bellas house afterward and rave about how amazing it was. She didn’t know that Beca remembered how much she loved it though, and the fact that she did remember something so miniscule showed Chloe how much Beca cared.

 

Beca smiled at her when she shut the car off, “I hoped that would be your reaction.” She told Chloe, making the redhead laugh.

 

“Honestly Becs, you could’ve taken me to McDonalds and I’d be happy just because I was with you,” Chloe confessed, “But this really is amazing.” She finished, blushing when Beca leaned over the center console to peck her on the lips before getting out of the car and opening Chloe’s door for her.

 

“After you m’lady.” Beca said, grinning down at her girlfriend who took her hand and stood up.

 

“You’re such a dork.” Chloe said, following Beca into the restaurant. Beca went up the register, speaking to the hostess before they were lead over to a table toward the back of the restaurant. 

 

The girls didn’t talk much while they ate, but the looks they gave each other were enough to convey everything they were thinking. By the time they finished their food and a glass of wine each, they were absolutely stuffed and decided to forgo dessert. Beca asked for the check and when it got to the table, Chloe picked it up. 

 

“Beca! You are not paying for this all on your own, I have to chip in at least a lit-” Beca cut her off, snatching the check from her with a smile.

 

“Baby, this night is about you, and I did all of this for you. It’s my treat, don’t worry about money,” she said, pulling out her credit card and sliding it into the checkbook, then handing the check to the waitress, “I have one more thing planned after this.” Beca said.

 

“Oh and what that might be?” Chloe tried, earning a tsk from Beca who thanked the waitress for her card and slid it back into her wallet before standing up and offering Chloe her hand.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and find out I guess.” Beca shrugged, walking out of the restaurant holding Chloe’s hand tightly in her own.

 

Chloe had absolutely no idea where they were going, and ten minutes before they got to where Beca intended to go, Beca made Chloe promise to cover her eyes until she told her to open them. She felt the car come to a halt, resisting the urge to peek through her fingers out the windshield.

 

“Open up.” Beca said, and when Chloe took her hands away from her face, she couldn’t stifle the gasp that escaped her mouth when she took in the view in front of her.

 

Through the glass of the windshield, Chloe saw that they were sitting at the top of a hill, definitely further away from civilization because the stars were so bright in the darkness of the night sky.

 

“Becs, it’s beautiful. How did you find this place?” Chloe asked, her brows drawn together in curiosity.

 

“Before I told you and the girls about the internship and all that, this was where I’d go if I was stressed. Just for a little while, to clear my head and try to gather inspiration so I could write something substantial for my boss.” Beca explained, small smile on her face as she looked at Chloe. Chloe smiled at her, waiting for a moment before leaning in and pulling Beca into a tender, slow kiss before resting her forehead against Beca’s.

 

“Thanks for bringing me to your secret spot.” Chloe said and Beca chuckled, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

 

“I brought us both comfier clothes to change into and blankets to put down so we can lay in the bed of the truck and relax.” Beca said, motioning to the bags in the backseat. Chloe smiled, grabbing the one that had her name on it and pulling out the sweatpants and hoodie Beca packed for her. They both hopped out of the truck to change, then worked together to set up blankets and pillows in the bed. 

 

Once they were satisfied with their work, they climbed in and cuddled up to one another, one of Beca’s playlists playing softly from her miniature bluetooth speaker. 

 

They sat in silence for a while, the both of them mesmerized by the sky above them. Twenty minutes had gone by and when Beca looked over, she saw that Chloe was smiling. Not huge, but enough to pique Beca’s curiosity.

 

“What are you so smiley about?” Beca asked, turning and propping herself up on her elbow to face Chloe.

 

Chloe had to think about that for a moment, because she couldn’t exactly pinpoint one thing. She turned over as well when she spoke up, “I’m just so happy. I never thought this was how this break would go and I’m sitting here looking at the stars with the girl I’ve been in love with for the last four years who just so happens to love me back just as much and planned a perfect date. It’s almost too good to be true.” 

 

“I feel the same way,” Beca said, “I haven’t stopped thinking about it since last night.” Beca began grabbing Chloe’s free hand with the one she hadn’t been leaning on, holding the back on Chloe’s against her chest, “When you asked me a few days ago to pretend I was in love with you, I panicked. I had no idea how I was supposed to pretend to have those feelings when I already felt that way without you catching on and never speaking to me,” Beca confessed, “I spent four years believing I had no chance with you. And when you asked me to do all that, I figured what the hell, maybe it would give me closure.” She continued, squeezing Chloe’s hand.

 

“But I was so wrong about that. And then when we kissed that first time, I was terrified. Because I thought that it was just part of the act, and after kissing you, I knew that no one else would ever come close to making me feel the way you do. And that thought made me miserable.” She paused, taking in the small smile on Chloe’s face and the way her eyes sparkled with tears in the dim light of the lantern Beca set up.

 

“Everything that happened the last two days; you asking me to come with you and pretend to be in love with you, the kisses, the shit Tom pulled, you agreeing to be my girlfriend,” Beca let out a breathy, tearful chuckle, looking down at their joined hands before looking back up at Chloe, “Chlo, I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else in the world. You’re it for me and I’m so fucking lucky to have you. I love you.” She finished, kissing Chloe’s hand as her tears began to flow more freely, the both of them smiling at each other.

 

“I love you so much.” Chloe said, pulling Beca into a passionate kiss. Tiny hiccups spilled from their mouths in between kisses and they could both taste the salt from their tears. Because yeah, they had kissed like this before. But this time around, it was so raw, and four years of bottled up feelings were being poured into one moment. 

 

The bottle they’d been shaking up since the moment they locked eyes that first time in the quad was exploding, and they both felt the earth shattering effects of their love for each other pooling in their chests.

 

The desperation of the kiss increased when Chloe moved to straddle Beca, slipping her tongue between Beca’s lips when the DJ gasped at the sudden position change. The tears were dried up, evaporated by heat and passion and all that was left was the most primal need to be close to each other.

 

Chloe pulled away after Beca’s hands started to make their way underneath her shirt, pupils blown wide and lips swollen as she looked down at Beca who was just as, if not more turned on than she was.

 

“Take me home, Beca.” Chloe whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave comments and kudos. Thanks for reading :)


	9. Feels Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe finally do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First I wanna say I’m so sorry for taking forever to post this chapter. I’ve been so busy with school and was kind of in a mental slump for a bit and I just didn’t have the motivation to write. But now I’m back and there is ONE CHAPTER LEFT after this. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you to everyone for leaving comments and kudos. I hope y’all enjoy this chapter and the last one after it. Thanks for reading :)

The car ride back to the Bellas house was tense. Beca was white knuckling the steering wheel almost the entire drive, resisting the urge to pull over and ravish Chloe right there on the side of the road after Chloe’s hand made its way up her inner thigh the closer they got to the house.  
  
When they did finally get to the house, before stepping out of the car they shared a long, lingering glance at each other; as if they needed reassurance from the other the yes, this was happening and that they were both okay with it.  
  
They walked quickly, hand in hand up to the front door and Chloe watched as Beca fumbled with her keys, trying to get the key into the lock with shaky hands.  
  
“Fucking key, stupid door.” Beca cursed under her breath and Chloe smiled at the adorable display, putting a hand over Beca’s and making her look at her.  
  
“Baby, look at me,” she said, waiting until the younger girl made eye contact with her, “Slow down. Take a deep breath. I don’t want to rush this.” Chloe assured her, and Beca closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out before looking at Chloe again with a loving smile.  
  
Chloe nodded and Beca turned back to the door, slipping the key into the lock with ease and pushing the door open, her right hand never letting go of Chloe’s as they walked upstairs to the older girl’s bedroom.  
  
Chloe closed the door behind them, double checking that she locked it in order to alleviate the threat of them being walked in on or interrupted, then turned to Beca who was standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly shifting on her feet and staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Hey,” Chloe said softly, getting her girlfriend’s attention before approaching her and kissing her tenderly, “I’m nervous too. But we’re in this together, okay? Promise me that you’ll tell me at any point in time if you want to stop?” Chloe asked, and Beca stared at her, eyes dark with lust yet full of anxious nerves and love.  
  
“You’re so good to me,” Beca replied, kissing Chloe softly before pulling back, “And yes, I promise to communicate. You’ll do the same?” She asked, and Chloe nodded, “Okay.” Beca said, leaning back in to capture Chloe’s lips with her own.  
  
Slowly but surely, the anxiety Beca had about her first time with Chloe melted away. The longer they kissed, the harder it became for them both to ignore the way their stomachs twisted or the heat pooling between their thighs.  
  
The kiss became less tentative, replaced with desperation as their hands wandered. At some point, they ended up against a wall and Beca eventually found her hands slipping underneath Chloe’s t-shirt, drawing a gasp from the redhead when her fingertips ghosted over taut stomach muscles. Chloe’s fingers were threaded in Beca’s hair, gently pulling and scratching at her scalp, giving Beca goosebumps.  
  
When Beca disconnected their lips to attach her’s to the warm skin of Chloe’s neck, the older girl’s head lulled back, hitting against the door. Beca found the spot on her neck just beneath her ear that drove Chloe crazy and zeroed in on it, nipping and sucking at it before soothing the bite with her tongue, then moving down to her collarbone when she was satisfied with her work.  
  
Chloe moaned when Beca’s hand worked higher up her shirt - the article of clothing eventually disappearing - and then cupping her breast over the lacy bra she put on before their date. Chloe almost whined in protest when the hand disappeared, but before she could express her dissatisfaction, she felt Beca’s hands grip the backs of her thighs, and the younger girl hoisted her legs around her waist, smirking at the surprise on Chloe’s face as she carried her over to the bed and sat down on the edge, Chloe now straddling her lap.  
  
“That was surprisingly bold of you.” Chloe teased, still lightly panting after Beca’s assault on her neck.  
  
“Guess I’m just full of surprises.” Beca shrugged, a smug smirk on her face as she hovered over Chloe.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and kiss me.” Chloe said, and Beca chuckled before leaning in and claiming her girlfriend’s lips with her own in a bruising kiss.  
  
Chloe moaned when Beca’s tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with her own, goosebumps rising on her skin when Beca’s hand once again journeyed up to her breast, this time slipping underneath the lace fabric and hesitating before palming it firmly.  
  
She gasped, breaking the kiss after arching her back into Beca’s hand. Beca took delight in her reaction, and continued to massage her breast, though it was a little difficult to do that with the bra in the way.  
  
“Chlo.” She husked, almost moaning when Chloe looked at her with dark eyes, her lips swollen and pink from their kissing.  
  
“Yes?” She breathed out.  
  
“Can I take this off?” Beca asked, hands moving to the clasp of Chloe’s bra to show what she meant. Chloe nodded at her and Beca gave her a small smile before leaning in to kiss her while her fingers worked to undo the clasps.  
  
She fumbled with them for a moment before finally disconnecting them. She broke the kiss to look at Chloe as she reached up to slide the straps off of her shoulders. The garment fell away, leaving Chloe’s chest completely bare and Beca was in a daze.  
  
Chloe smirked down at her girlfriend, giving her a nudge as she spoke up, “You just gonna stare at me all day?” She teased, and Beca snapped out of her daze, looking up at Chloe with a devilish grin.  
  
“No.” Beca replied, maintaining eye contact with Chloe as she moved forward, gently pressing an open mouthed kiss to the swell of one of her breasts and Chloe sighed, both her hands finding their way into Beca’s hair and pulling her closer.  
  
Beca continued kissing her chest languidly, drawing a hiss of pleasure out of Chloe when she captured her nipple between her lips, nipping it gently with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. She removed her mouth and repeated the action on Chloe’s other breast, taking pride in the sounds she was eliciting from her girlfriend.  
  
When Beca pulled back, Chloe’s hands traveled down to the hem of her shirt, and Beca held her hands up so that Chloe could pull the shirt up and off of her. Chloe kissed her hard as soon as the shirt was removed, and Beca was out of breath by the time Chloe pulled away to focus her attention on undoing her bra.  
  
Beca felt vulnerable once the piece of clothing slid off her shoulders, falling somewhere next to her on the bed. Chloe’s eyes raked over her bare chest, and Beca resisted the instinct to cover herself up, instead taking Chloe’s hand in her’s and slowly pulling it toward the swell of her breasts, keeping eye contact with Chloe the whole time.  
  
Chloe’s hands stayed there for a moment, pressed against flushed skin before sliding down to Beca’s breasts, gently kneading them and pulling a sharp gasp from the younger girl’s lips.  
  
“Shit.” Beca mumbled, her head lolling back and body arching upward when Chloe’s lips closed around a nipple. She swirled her tongue around the stiffened peak of flesh, letting go of it with a ‘pop’ sound before repeating the method on the other, making Beca gasp and curse.  
  
When Chloe pulled away, she urged Beca to lay back, hovering over Beca and taking in her flushed face before leaning in to kiss her gently. Beca sucked in a harsh breath when Chloe’s fingertips ghosted over her exposed abdomen, just below her belly button, giving Chloe a chance to deepen the kiss.  
  
They finally came up for air when Chloe bit down on Beca’s lip lightly then pulled away, immediately making eye contact with Beca. And all it took was that one look to know they were both on the same page. Chloe climbed out of Beca’s lap and stood up next to the bed, Beca following suit and they helped each other in the removal of their pants, exchanging sweet kisses all the while.  
  
The both of them were left standing in nothing but their underwear, and they took their time taking each other in.  
  
Beca had seen Chloe naked before. Not that she had _intended_ to, seeing as Chloe barged into her shower unannounced. And of course Chloe’s body was incredibly sexy back then, but Beca didn’t actually get a chance to fully appreciate like she did now as they stood in the dim light Chloe’s bedside lamp cast around the room, Beca took her time and fully observed the way Chloe’s hips curved, and to admire the chiseled muscles of her abdomen and the soft skin of her neck.  
  
Chloe was beautiful inside and out, and Beca couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Chloe was actually her’s to love and the fact that Chloe loved her back just as much, if not more than she did.

  
“You’re so beautiful.” Beca whispered, her eyes locking with Chloe’s, the both of them seeing the vulnerability and love in each other’s eyes. Chloe responded with a hard kiss, making Beca stumble backward and tumble down onto the mattress, the both of them giggling on the way down.

 

Chloe settled on top of Beca and resumed the kiss, the both of them desperate for release. They had been taking it slow for quite a while now, and as their kisses grew more frantic, Beca began to squirm. Chloe noticed this and wordlessly pressed her thigh against Beca’s center, Beca groaning in relief at the pressure against her center and Chloe moaning because of how soaked Beca’s panties were.

 

Beca slowly began to grind against Chloe’s leg, her breathing rate picking up with every bit of contact she could initiate. Beca pulled Chloe into a searing kiss, their teeth clacking together as they kissed messily before Chloe pulled away, removing her leg from in between Beca’s, making the younger girl whine in protest.

 

Chloe chuckled at her desperation, leaning down to begin peppering kisses all over Beca’s torso, working her way down her body, definitely leaving marks on her breast and stomach as she made her descent.

 

“Shit, Chlo.” Beca panted, her hips pushing up off the bed in an effort to get some pressure where she needed it. Chloe pushed her hips down, settling between Beca’s legs.

 

“Patience, baby,” she said, planting a warm wet kiss on Beca’s inner thigh, mere inches away from where Beca needed her most, “I want this to be perfect.” Chloe explained, and Beca huffed - more out of sexual frustration than actual annoyance - nodding to Chloe to keep doing what she was doing.

 

Beca cursed as Chloe got closer and closer to her apex, but never made contact with it. But when Chloe’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Beca’s underwear, the younger girl stopped her, looking down at Chloe nervously.

 

“Are you okay with this?” Chloe asked, wanting to make sure that Beca was comfortable and happy with what was about to happen.

 

“Yes, of course,” Beca began, looking away from Chloe for a moment before turning back, “I just want to tell you I love you, and there’s no one in the world I’d rather experience this with.” She said, trying to make it sound nonchalant but Chloe’s heart swelled anyway.

 

“I love you too,” Chloe said, once again gearing up to remove Beca’s panties, “Are you ready?” She asked, looking up at Beca who chuckled, then looked at Chloe with an intense gaze.

 

“Honestly if you don’t fuck me soon I might combust,” Beca replied, and Chloe bit her lip at Beca’s vulgarity, a surge of white hot arousal flooding her body, “So yes, I’m ready.”

 

And with that, Beca’s panties were off her body in record time and Chloe was now up close and personal with Beca’s sex. She took a breath to calm her nerves before running a finger through Beca’s folds, and Beca cursed loudly. Chloe continued to test the waters, and Beca was starting to become impatient.

 

“Chloe, please just get on with- oh fuck that feels so good.” Beca groaned when Chloe’s tongue finally flattened against her, moving from bottom to top in one languid motion.

 

Beca’s eyelids fluttered shut and her back arched off the bed, desperately seeking more pressure where she needed it.

 

Beca’s fingers tangled into Chloe’s hair, urging her closer and Chloe moaned against her pussy, quickening her pace as Beca’s hips began to move in time with her fingers.

 

Chloe sucked on Beca’s clit, making the DJ curse loudly

 

“Fuck, please don’t stop.” Beca panted. Chloe opened her eyes, momentarily stunned at the intensity of the gaze Beca had trained on her. Feeling bold, Chloe pushed another finger into Beca, keeping eye contact with the younger girl until she fell back against the mattress with a gasp.

 

Spurred on by the sounds her girlfriend was making, Chloe pumped her fingers in and out of Beca, her wrist beginning to burn with the effort. She removed her mouth from Beca’s pussy, keeping her hand where it was as she moved up her body, kissing her hard on the mouth when she reached Beca’s face.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Chloe whispered against Beca’s ear, tugging on her earlobe with her teeth before moving down and pressing kisses all over her torso as she continued to finger her.

 

Beca was close, and Chloe doubled down, working to find the spot inside of Beca that would finally drive her over the edge. Beca gasped loudly when  Chloe curled her fingers a certain way, and Chloe knew she found what she was looking for, zoning in on it as Beca began to tense up.

 

“Fuck I’m so close.” Beca moaned, and Chloe went as fast as she could, her palm brushing against Beca’s clit as she brought her to the finish.

 

The frantic pace of Beca’s hips stalled and she went silent, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth open, but Chloe continued what she was doing, not slowing down until Beca gasped, a string of curse words falling from her lips.

 

Chloe kissed Beca hard after she came down from her high, her fingers still inside of her. Beca lay on the bed with her eyes closed, some of her hair matted to her forehead by the sweat she built up and her cheeks were warm and red.

 

Chloe felt her breath leave her when Beca opened her eyes, lazy smile on her face and her eyes glazed over with lust. She gasped when Chloe removed her fingers and rolled over to the side, the both of them catching their breath.

 

“That was amazing.” Beca spoke after a moment, her head turned toward Chloe. The older girl smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her.

 

“I could tell.” She teased, and Beca bit her lip in response, making Chloe groan.

 

“Someone’s cocky.” Beca replied, kissing Chloe hard as she rolled on top of her, making the ache between Chloe’s legs more intense.

 

“Judging by the sounds you were making, I’d say I have good reason to be.” Chloe said, gasping in pleasurable surprise when Beca suddenly slipped her fingers between her folds, coating them with wetness

 

“Well now it’s my turn to hear you.” Beca said, kissing Chloe passionately, the two of them going several more rounds before falling asleep in each other’s arms just shy of three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love some smut

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please continue to leave comments and kudos! Updates will (hopefully) happen weekly. Also feel free to ask me stuff on tumblr
> 
> titaniumbechloe.tumblr.com


End file.
